


Zurück zur Fahrschule

by Mephysto



Series: NCIS Furious [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, NCIS LA 1x17 AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephysto/pseuds/Mephysto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Brian Hettys Angebot angenommen hat, führt ihn sein erster Fall schon wieder in L.A.s Straßenrennszene. Und in die Fahrschule, zusammen mit G. Callen. Spoiler für NCIS L.A. 1x17 "Der rasende Blitz"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Back to driving school](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551235) by [Mephysto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephysto/pseuds/Mephysto)



> Hallo Leute,
> 
> NCIS Furious geht weiter. Diesmal sind es 8 Kapitel, die alle zwei Wochen hochgeladen werden.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> LG Mephysto

„Drehen Sie sich um, Mr. O’Conner.“

Brian tat wie geheißen. Dabei wandte er seinem Spiegelbild den Rücken und Ms Lange sein Gesicht zu. Die kleine Frau maß ihn nachdenklich von Kopf bis Fuß. Brian spannte die Muskeln in seiner Hand an, um sich nicht durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Sehr gut, Mr. O’Conner. Es ist Ihrem Stil sehr ähnlich, wirkt aber seriöser. Ich werde noch ein paar ähnliche Stücke für Sie bestellen.“

Brian lachte: „Dann ziehen Sie mir das gleich vom Gehalt ab? Ich kann mir meine Klamotten auch selbst kaufen.“

„Natürlich können Sie das, Mr. O’Connor“, Ms Lange gab ihm ein Hemd, das er sich überzog. Sie schlug seine Hände bei Seite, als er es sich zuknöpfen wollte und krempelte ihm die Ärmel hoch, „aber Sie haben einen Körper, der nicht unter diesen Schlabberhosen und T-Shirts versteckt werden sollte. Tragen Sie immer Muscle Shirts und lassen Sie Ihre Hemden offen. Mit den Schlabberjeans ist auch Schluss! Ihnen passen Slim Fit Jeans, also werden Sie diese auch tragen.“

Brian sah sie verblüfft an. Er wusste gar nicht, dass es verschiedene Arten von Jeans gab. Er wollte etwas erwidern, denn die Hosen, die er nun trug, lagen doch etwas enger an. Doch Ms Langes Augen durchbohrten ihn und so schloss er schnell wieder den Mund. Ms Lange nickte zufrieden.

„Aber meine Converse darf ich weiterhin tragen?“, fragte Brian. Ms Lange runzelte die Stirn. Sie ging zu einem Regal und holte ein paar schwarze Schuhe hervor, die leger, aber nicht direkt sportlich wirkten. Die drückte sie Brian in die Hand mit den Worten: „Solche seien Ihnen erlaubt. Die Converse können Sie gern bei sich zuhause tragen, aber wenn ich Sie damit im Büro erwische, werden Sie Ihren Skyline nicht mehr wiedersehen! Verstehen wir uns?“

Brian schluckte und nickte hastig. Mann, die Frau war hart! Er schlüpfte in die Schuhe und band sie sich zu. Als er wieder aufrecht stand, fragte er: „Wie heißen die Dinger denn? Damit ich weiß, wonach ich suchen muss, sollte ich neue gebrauchen.“

„Diese _Dinger_ nennen sich Budapester. Ein sehr klassischer Herrenschuh. Und jetzt drehen Sie sich mal um, damit ich das Gesamtwerk begutachten kann.“

Brian wandte sich dem Spiegel zu. Ein anderer Mann starrte ihm entgegen. Und es lag nicht nur an den verschwundenen Ringen unter seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich auch seltsam frisch, dafür dass er mit den anderen dreien gerade mal vor drei Stunden am LAX gelandet war.

Sie hatten in Miami noch eine gute Woche gebraucht, um den Fall mit Verone vollständig abzuwickeln. Dann musste auch noch seine Aussage gegen Markham aufgenommen werden. Den letzten Tag hatten sie dann frei bekommen. Callen und die anderen waren zum Strand gegangen, um das Wetter zu genießen. Brian hingegen hatte seine Angelegenheiten mit Tej geklärt. Sein Freund hatte ihm seine Garage zur Verfügung gestellt und nun sah der Skyline nicht mehr so schrecklich aus. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten fehlten noch, aber Tej hatte ihm versprochen das Auto zu einer guten Garage nach L.A. liefern zu lassen. Und sie hatten bei Tej noch seinen Abschied gefeiert, alle zusammen. Sogar mit den drei Agenten.

Sam Hanna und Kensi Blye, seine zukünftigen Kollegen, hatten sich in ein kleines, günstiges Hotel eingemietet, aber Callen war die ganze Zeit über bei Brian auf dem Hausboot geblieben. Brian stieg jedes Mal die Röte ins Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte.

Und dann hatte Ms Lange sie zurück beordert. Mitten in der Nacht waren sie in Miami losgeflogen und gegen 4 Uhr in L.A. gelandet. Die anderen drei durften zu ihren jeweiligen Häusern fahren, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen, aber Brian hatte sie die Anweisung gegeben, sofort bei ihr zu erscheinen.

Zum Glück war er nicht so müde gewesen und die Dusche in der Villa hatte ihr übriges getan, um ihn munter werden zu lassen. Dann hatte Ms Lange ihm verkündet, dass sie ihn neu einkleiden wolle.

Und nun stand er hier, in engen, grauen Jeans, schwarzem Muscle Shirt und dunkelblauem Hemd mit neuen Schuhen (Budapester, sagte er sich) und sah überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie Bullitt. Auch nicht wirklich wie Brian O’Conner, wie er fand. Doch ihm stand es, also kannte Ms Lange ihren Job.

„Wunderbar“, Ms Lange legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, „wirklich sehr viel besser. Wie geht es Ihrer Schulter?“

„Besser, kaum noch Schmerzen.“

„Sehr schön. Wir müssen uns eine Tarnidentität für Sie überlegen. Außerhalb des OSP darf niemand wissen, dass Sie für den NCIS arbeiten. An was für einen Job haben Sie gedacht?“

Überrascht sah Brian zu ihr hinunter: „Job? Was meinen Sie?“

„Nun, zu einer guten Tarnidentität gehört auch ein Tarn-Job. Je früher Sie sich entscheiden, desto früher kann Mr. Beale alle Dokumente anlegen.“

„Was machen denn die anderen so?“, fragte Brian, um ein paar Ideen zu sammeln.

„Miss Blye gibt sich als Kuratorin aus, Mr. Hanna war sogar einmal Sommelier. Er hat ein Zertifikat. Und Mr. Callen arbeitet laut seiner Identität mit Aktien.“

Brian hob eine Braue: „G? Mit Aktien? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„Ach, Sie haben ihn einfach noch nicht in einem Anzug gesehen“, Ms Lange blitzte ihn schelmisch an. Daraufhin errötete Brian. Er räusperte sich: „Was denken Sie denn, wäre ein passender Job? Ich meine-“

„Was wollten Sie denn mal werden, wenn Sie groß werden?“

Brian wollte ihr nicht die gleiche Antwort geben wie Callen vor einigen Tagen: _Ich wollte nur raus aus Barstow. Und nie wieder zurück._

„Jedenfalls nicht Polizist“, sagte er stattdessen, „ich könnte doch vorgeben Mechaniker zu sein. Ich weiß schon alles und brauch nichts Neues lernen.“

„Keine schlechte Idee. Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen, wenn ich mit Mr. Beale die Dokumente zusammenstelle.“

„Aber ich dachte, ich darf mir den Beruf selbst aussuchen?“

Ms Lange klopfte ihm auf den Arm: „Vertrauen Sie mir, Mr. O’Conner. Haben Sie eigentlich schon eine Unterkunft gefunden?“

Brian schüttelte den Kopf: „Seit ich in L.A. bin, war ich hier. Mein Haus ist wohl sicher längst verkauft. Ich suche mir später ein Motel oder so für den Übergang, bis ich eine Wohnung gefunden habe.“

„Warum schlafen Sie nicht einfach bei Mr. Callen?“

Brian schluckte. Wieviel wusste dieser kleine Drachen über ihn und G? Das war unheimlich!

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist. Ich will mich ihm auf keinen Fall aufdrängen.“

Ms Lange hob eine Braue und wirkte wenig überzeugt. Brian sprach schnell weiter, um ihr keine Zeit zum Reagieren zu geben: „Außerdem muss ich doch sowieso erst mal das Training beim FLETC absolvieren, ehe ich hier arbeiten kann oder? Das heißt, ich bin für ein paar Wochen auch nicht in L.A.“

„Ich werde sehen, ob Sie dieses Training nicht umgehen können. Ich denke nicht, dass mir das allzu schwer fallen wird. In Ihrer Akte steht, dass Sie aufgrund Ihrer Schießkünste auch für das SWAT-Team in Frage kamen. Darf ich fragen, wo Sie das gelernt haben, denn ein Polizei-Training schließt Scharfschützentraining nicht mit ein.“

„Ein Freund hat es mir beigebracht. Ist gar nicht so schwer.“

„Und hat Ihr Freund Sie auch darauf gebracht, mit einer _HK417 Sniper_ zu schießen? Dieses Gewehr wird in unserem Land vorwiegend von Delta Force und SEAL-Teams benutzt.“

Brian schwieg einen Augenblick und dachte nach. Er beschloss, so vage wie möglich zu sein: „Er hat mir das Gewehr besorgt und ich komme damit am besten klar. Allerdings habe ich sie damals in L.A. gelassen, also wird es sie wohl nicht mehr geben.“

Ms Lange nickte abwesend. Handyklingeln unterbrach die Stille. Sie nickte Brian zu, nahm den Anruf an und verschwand.

Brian atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Der Papierkram war erledigt, er hatte neue Klamotten und ein neues Leben. Er brauchte nur noch seine Papiere. Zeit, den ersten Arbeitstag zu beginnen!

 

Callen betrat hinter Sam die Villa. Sein Freund diskutierte schon seit einer halben Stunde mit ihm. Seit Callen ihn abgeholt hatte. Und es nahm kein Ende: „Du solltest besser den Freeway nehmen.“

„Ich fahr aber gern auf normalen Straßen.“

„Nein, du kommst gern zu spät! Über den Freeway wären wir viel schneller hier!“

„Ah, du meinst den Parkplatz, der 10 heißt.“

„Auch bekannt als Santa Monica Freeway. Die haben Namen, genauso wie Zahlen.“

Was interessierte es Callen? Für ihn war es nur wichtig schnell voran zu kommen. Und das ging nicht auf einem Freeway, auf dem man mehr stand als fuhr. Gerade nach der Woche in Miami war so etwas sehr enttäuschend. Er verstand Brian jetzt sehr viel besser. Immerhin hatte sein Lover – waren sie jetzt Lover? – ihn zu einigen Straßenrennen mitgenommen. Einige davon hatte Callen selbst bestritten. Er hatte sie alle gewonnen!

Gut, es waren kleine Fische gewesen, wie Tej ihm versichert hatte. Deswegen hielten sich die gewonnen Summen auch in Grenzen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er die Rennen gewonnen und musste bloß aufpassen, dass Hetty nichts davon mitbekam. Ständig hatte sie ihn wegen seines Fahrstils auf dem Kieker!

Wo war Brian überhaupt? Er sollte doch schon seit anderthalb bis zwei Stunden hier sein. Callen suchte den Raum ab, während er mit Sam weiterdiskutierte: „Der Olympic ist aber schneller.“

„Fahre nie auf dem Olympic vormittags Richtung Westen.“

„Und in einem Schaltjahr?“, sie kamen bei ihren Tischen an. Kensi saß an ihrem, Nate an Callens. Von Brian keine Spur. Callen würde Hetty später deswegen fragen. Er wandte sich an seine Kollegen: „Sam behauptet, den Namen jedes Freeways in Kalifornien zu kennen.“

Kensi war die erste: „Ach ja? Wie heißt der acht?“

„Ocean Beach Freeway“, antwortete Sam.

Nate: „Der zwei?“

„Glendale Freeway.“

Callen suchte sich einen kniffligen aus: „Zwei-fünfzehn.“

Sam zögerte.

Triumphierend sah Callen zu Kensi und Nate: „Erwischt!“

„Escondido Freeway“, diese Stimme gehörte nicht Sam. Callen drehte sich um. Brian lehnte mit seiner rechten Schulter an dem Metallgitter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er lächelte ihnen zu und Callens Herz machte einen Sprung. Jegliche Müdigkeit wich aus seinem Körper und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Brian war verändert. Er sah nicht mehr so erschöpft aus wie an dem Tag, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Und er trug andere Klamotten. Bessere Klamotten! Enge Jeans, enges Shirt, weites Hemd. Er sah heiß aus.

Callen vermutete, dass er Hetty dafür zu danken hatte.

„Hallo Brian“, grüßte er. Brian nickte zurück und sah unsicher zu den anderen Leuten im Raum. Sein Lächeln geriet wackliger, bevor es einfach nur höflich wurde.

Callen hatte Hetty schon von den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung erzählt (nicht in allen Einzelheiten). Er hatte klar gemacht, dass er das mit Brian nicht beenden wollte, auch wenn sie zusammenarbeiteten. Hetty hatte genickt und ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt. Jetzt beschloss Callen, Brian in ihre Mitte einzuführen. Auch wenn Sam wohl seine Probleme mit ihm haben würde. Niemand wollte, dass Dom Vaile ersetzt wurde.

„Kensi und Sam kennst du ja schon“, Callen ging zu Brian und legte seinen Arm um ihn. Der junge Mann war total steif, entspannte sich bei der Berührung aber merklich. Callen führte ihn zwischen die Schreibtische und blieb vor seinem eigenen stehen: „Das ist Nate Getz. Er ist unser Psychologe.“

„Freut mich“, Nate streckte Brian die Hand entgegen und beobachtete ihn interessiert. Brian lächelte nichtssagend zurück und erwiderte den Gruß.

„Hetty scheint dich schon in ihren Klauen gehabt zu haben“, bemerkte Kensi mit einem Nicken auf Brians Kleidung. Brian lachte: „Sie bestand darauf, mir neue Sachen zu besorgen. Und sie will eine neue Identität für mich anlegen.“

„Hast du dir schon einen Job ausgesucht?“, fragte Sam, als er Brians Hand schüttelte. Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir haben drüber gesprochen, aber sie wollte es dann doch selbst regeln.“

Callen begann: „Hast du schon-“, doch Fahrradklingeln unterbrach ihn. Sie sahen hoch zur Balustrade. Eric rollte auf einem Segway heran und stoppte am Geländer.

Nate lachte und Kensi fragte: „Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Geiles Nerdmobil!“, rief Sam hinauf.

„Macht euch nur lustig, ihr Zweibeiner!“, antwortete Eric, „Aber damit spare ich dreiundvierzig Minuten Fußweg, die ich ab nun in meine Arbeit investieren kann.“

„Dreiundvierzig Minuten?“, fragte Callen beeindruckt und sah herausfordernd zu Sam: „Ich wette ohne Freeway.“

„Ja klar.“

Eric wendete den Segway: „Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass man das ist, was man fährt.“

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu“, meinte Brian breit grinsend, „Nur: Wen wollen Sie denn darstellen?“

„Einen eifrigen Datenanalysten, der auf unnötiges Gehen verzichtet, um seine Arbeitszeit effizient zu nutzen.“

Brian nickte und schenkte Eric einen Salut: „Sie haben mich überzeugt.“

„Danke, Mr. O’Conner. Ich bin Eric.“

„Brian“, und damit fuhr Eric zurück in die OSP-Zentrale. Die anderen folgten ihm. Callen blieb ein wenig zurück und hielt Brian am Arm fest: „Hey!“

Brian stoppte und wandte sich ihm zu. Sein Lächeln war so gelöst wie es Callen nur in den letzten Tagen in Miami gesehen hatte. Nur zwei Stunden waren sie getrennt gewesen und trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als lägen Welten zwischen Miami und L.A.

„Wie geht es dir?“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin ein wenig überrollt von dem Ganzen. Es ist noch unglaublich.“

Callen verhakte seine Finger mit Brians und legte seine Lippen auf Brians Schläfe: „Dann lass uns nachher reden.“

Brian nickte.

„Komm!“, Callen lief die Treppe hoch, „Bevor die anderen uns suchen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Brians Herzschlag normalisierte sich allmählich wieder, als er die OSP-Zentrale betrat. In dem Raum gab es keine Fenster. Ein großer Bildschirm an der langen Wand und viele kleinere erhellten ihn. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch, der bestimmt auch einige technische Tricksereien konnte.

Brian stellte sich an die Ecke des Tisches neben Nate und sah zu Eric. Der lief, ein Tablet in der Hand zum großen Bildschirm, auf dem das Ausweisbild eines Mannes zu sehen war: „Navy-Yeoman James Rush, auf Heimaturlaub von der San Diego Naval Base, ist heute in den frühen Morgenstunden bei einem illegalen Autorennen ums Leben gekommen.“

Eric spielte ein Video ab.

Ein Eclipse und ein Civic fuhren ein ganz normales Viertelmeilenrennen. Bis der Eclipse, als der Fahrer wohl sein NOS aktivierte, plötzlich hochging.

„Einige halten wohl schnelle Autos für einen Teil unserer Kultur“, sagte Nate abwertend. Brian sah zu ihm und hob eine Braue. Er fing Callens Blick auf, der grinsend erwiderte: „Männer sind nicht zu bremsen.“

Nate zuckte zusammen und sah leicht peinlich berührt zu Brian: „Sorry, ich hab vergessen-“

Brian winkte ab: „Ist eben nicht jedermanns Sache. Und ich denke, für einen Großteil der Amerikaner sieht ein Auto aus wie das andere.“

Eric lächelte herausfordernd: „Und für dich nicht? Dann kannst du uns bestimmt sagen, was das für Modelle waren.“

„Das silberne war ein Honda Civi und das orange ein Mitsubishi Eclipse.“

„Das eine kommt mir bekannt vor“, murmelte Callen und trat dichter an den Bildschirm Er betrachtete den Eclispe ausgiebig, „ist das nicht das Auto, das ich unten in Miami gefahren bin?“

Brian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war seltsam, dass er selbst ein Jeansmodell nicht von einem anderen unterscheiden konnte, aber für ihn diese Autos nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten.

„Du bist einen Spyder gefahren und ich einen Evo. Als ich vor zwei Jahren undercover war, hatte ich einen Eclipse. Hat leider nicht lange überlebt.“

„Also für mich“, sagte Nate, „sehen die alle gleich aus.“

„Das kommt daher, dass du einfach kein Herz für Autos hast“, meinte Kensi anklagend.

„Hört, hört!“, Brian tauschte mit ihr einen Faustgruß. Dann ging Kensi zu einem zweiten Bildschirm, auf den Yeoman Rushs Dienstakte zu sehen war.

„Welche Sicherheitsstufe hatte Rush?“, fragte Sam.

„Laut seiner Dienstakte“, antwortete Kensi, „arbeitete er in der Verwaltung des Quartermaster Office.“

„Merkwürdig allerdings“, bemerkte Eric, „dass die Akte von Yeoman Rush extrem verschlüsselt ist.“

Brian runzelte die Stirn: „Welche Verwaltungsabteilung ist denn verschlüsselt?“

Sam erklärte: „Die, die Geheimoperationen tarnt. Eric, finde heraus, woran er gearbeitet hat.“

„Unter Umständen war es nur Zufall“, meinte Nate. Sam wirkte nicht überzeugt. Er holte sich das Video heran, vergrößerte es und ließ es nochmals abspielen: „Wär möglich, aber die verschlüsselte Dienstakte lässt nur darauf schließen, dass er an einer Geheimoperation beteiligt war.“

Callen trat vor: „Der andere Fahrer fährt einfach weiter. Der bremst nicht mal im Ansatz.“

„Muss nicht heißen, dass er Rush nicht gekannt oder ihn gar ermordet hat“, gab Brian zu bedenken. Die fünf drehten sich zu ihm. Sie hatten echt durchdringende Blicke, aber Brian ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er steckte nur seine Hände in seine – engen – Hosentaschen. Deswegen sollte er vielleicht doch noch einmal mit Ms Lange reden. Doch die anderen warteten jetzt erst einmal auf eine Erläuterung von ihm.

„So ein Crash bleibt nicht lange unbemerkt. Kaum ein Fahrer hätte angehalten. Wenn NOS hochgeht, ist das Beste, was man tun kann, abhauen. Das hätte keiner überlebt. Und die Polizei wird schnell da gewesen sein, also haben alle Reiß aus genommen, um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu kriegen.“

„Und was hättest du gemacht?“, fragte Nate interessiert. Brian blickte unschuldig zurück: „Ich habe gerade erst meine weiße Weste wiederbekommen, da werde ich doch wohl kaum sagen, ich wäre ein illegales Rennen gefahren.“

„Also glaubst du nicht, dass der andere Fahrer flüchtet?“, fragte Eric. Sam holte das Bild des Hondas heran. Kensi zählte auf: „Getönte Scheiben, keine Nummernschilder, nichts zu erkennen.“

Doch Sam hatte eine kleine Zeichnung auf dem Heck des Autos entdeckt: „Tokkan One. Tokkan ist japanisch und bedeutet Blitz.“

Callen fragte Brian: „Ich weiß, du warst zwei Jahre nicht in der Stadt, aber sagt dir der Name was?“

„Auch die Rennszene ist untereinander vernetzt. Ich hab gehört, dass Tokkan die neue Nummer Eins wurde, nachdem Dom aus L.A. geflüchtet ist. Aber keiner weiß genau, wer das eigentlich ist. Niemand hat ihn je gesehen.“

„Also suchen wir den anderen Fahrer“, meinte Callen, „ich will den Unfallort sehen.“

„Fahr mit Kensi“, sagte Sam. Callen und Kensi sahen ihn überrascht an. Brian hob verwundert eine Braue. Callen hatte ihm erzählt, dass Sam sein bester Freund und Partner war. Sollte er da nicht mit Callen zusammenarbeiten?

Sam drehte sich um: „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Du nimmst den Pacific und ich will nicht im Stau festsitzen. Also beschäftige ich mich gründlich mit Yeoman Rush und ihr könnt die nächsten zwei Stunden Abgase atmen.“

Brian hob seine Hand: „Darf ich dann vielleicht mitkommen?“

Sam verschränkte die Arme: „Soll ich die ganze Arbeit allein machen?“

„Okay“, sagte Callen, „dann fahren Brian und ich und Kensi hilft dir.“

„Nichts da!“, meinte Kensi, „Ich hab mich schon drauf gefreut.“

Sie sah zu Brian. Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit: „Lass uns drum knobeln.“

Brian zögerte, dann schlug er ein. Sie warfen eine Münze, Kensi durfte ansagen und gewann. Brian war aber nicht allzu enttäuscht: „Dafür darf ich mir den geschrotteten Wagen ansehen.“

Kensi nickte.

„Wenn das Spielchen vorbei ist“, meinte Callen grinsend, „dann lass uns gehen, Kensi. Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir unterwegs Donuts besorgen?“

Triumphierend lief Kensi an Sam und Brian vorbei: „Ich liebe Donuts.“

Sam rief ihnen noch hinterher: „Donuts hattest du aber nicht erwähnt!“

Brian grinste. Dieses Team war echt abgefahren. Ihm könnte es hier durchaus gefallen. Er trat neben Sam: „Und was machen wir jetzt?“

Sam rief die Dienstakte auf: „Du bist doch der Auto-Experte. Analysier zusammen mit Eric das Video.“

Verwundert sah Brian Sam an. In letzter Zeit regierte Sam ziemlich genervt auf Brians Anwesenheit. Vielleicht war der Mann auch einfach nur übermüdet.

 

Es klingelte zwei Mal, bevor sich der Mann am anderen Ende meldete: „Hier Vance.“

„Hallo, Leon“, begrüßte Hetty ihn, „ich nehme an, Sie haben meine Mail schon erhalten?“

Ein Seufzen erklang: „Sie meinen bezüglich Ihres neuen Schützlings? Ich habe seine Akte vor mir liegen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich der passende Kandidat ist. Er hat doch schon einiges auf dem Kerbholz.“

„Haben Sie den vorläufigen Bericht von Miami noch nicht gelesen? Der Junge ist ein Naturtalent. Und er erfüllt alle nötigen Anforderungen: bester der Polizeiakademie, hervorragender Schütze und Fahrer, spricht mehrere Sprachen. Und in seiner Undercover-Arbeit hat er nur gute Beurteilungen bekommen.“

„Ja“, spöttelte Vance, „bei seiner letzten Arbeit war er so gut, dass er gleich übergelaufen ist. Hetty, bei den sensiblen Daten, mit denen Sie täglich arbeiten, können wir uns so etwas nicht leisten!“

„Wenn wir besser auf O’Conner aufpassen, wird sich so etwas nicht wiederholen. Das LAPD war nicht ganz unschuldig an den Geschehnissen vor zwei Jahren.“

„Sei es drum: Ich halte es trotzdem nicht für eine gute Idee.“

Hetty fluchte innerlich. Sie betrachtete das Überwachungsfoto, dass die Kollegen aus L.A. zwei Jahre zuvor gemacht hatten und das nun in Brian O’Conners Akte lag. Er erinnerte sie stark an Daryl. Vermutlich kämpfte sie deswegen so hart darum, ihn behalten zu dürfen.

„Direktor Vance, dieser Mann kann mit mehr Waffen umgehen als die meisten Ihrer Agenten. Er hat einen guten Instinkt und seine Beurteilungen im Verhör zeigen, wie manipulativ er sein kann. Ich denke, der Rest der Akte spricht für sich.“

„Hetty, wenn Sie so unbedingt jemanden als Ersatz für Agent Vaile brauchen, dann suchen Sie sich jemanden von den NCIS-Agenten aus. Ich garantiere Ihnen die freie Wahl. Oder Sie sprechen mit dem Undercover-Polizisten vom LAPD. Decker heißt er, oder?“

„Deeks. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich _will_ O’Conner und ich finde, er hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Denken Sie an Ihre Vergangenheit zurück. Hat Ihnen da nicht auch jemand eine zweite Chance gegeben?“

Vance schwieg. Hetty erlaubtes sich ein kleines Lächeln. Bisher lief es doch ganz gut. Sie holte zum finalen Schlag aus: „Und denken Sie daran, Leon: Möchten Sie jemanden mit O’Conners Fähigkeiten wirklich auf der anderen Seite haben?“

Vance seufzte lang. Er zögerte und Hetty sah sein Gesicht vor sich. Die Stirn gerunzelt, den Mund verzogen. Doch letztendlich gab auch er sich geschlagen: „Also gut, Hetty. Ich werde ihn auf die Liste der Kandidaten fürs FLETC setzen und-“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird“, widersprach Hetty schnell, „wozu es noch hinauszögern? O’Conner hat dort schon zwei Expertenkurse für Befragungen und Schießen gemacht. Und jetzt soll er noch zu einem Basistraining?“

„Hetty, das Criminal Investigator Training Program ist Pflicht für jeden neuen NCIS-Agenten-“

„Wollen Sie, dass der arme Junge gleich am ersten Tag wieder kündigt, weil er sich zu Tode langweilt?“

Stöhnend gab Vance nach: „Also gut, Hetty. Er braucht das Training nicht zu machen.“

Zufrieden grinste Hetty. Hatte sie es wieder geschafft, den alten Fuchs zu überlisten!

„Aber ich will, dass er für ein paar Wochen unter Gibbs lernt. Dann kann ich seine Leistung auch selbst beurteilen. Und wenn Gibbs ihn dann noch nicht vergrault hat, darf er zurück zum OSP.“

„Meinetwegen“, stimmte Hetty zu. Gibbs war ein guter Lehrmeister und die paar Wochen würde Brian schon überleben. Der Junge hatte bisher weitaus schlimmeres hinter sich.

„Dann erwarte ich O’Conner in D.C., sobald Ihr Fall abgeschlossen ist“, murrte Vance, „einen schönen Tag noch Hetty.“

Damit legte er auf. Hetty klatschte in die Hände, stand auf und ging zum Wasserkocher. Es war Zeit für eine schöne Tasse Rooibos-Tee.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, entdeckte sie einen Umschlag des LAPD in ihrem Eingangskorb. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und ein Bild von Callen fiel heraus. Er war wieder bei Rot über eine Ampel gefahren.

Hettys Laune steigerte exponentiell, als ihr eine Idee kam. Grinsend goss sie das Wasser über die Teeblätter und wartete darauf, dass Callen und Kensi zurückkamen. In der Zwischenzeit besuchte sie das Internet auf der Suche nach Fahrschulen.

 

Grinsend hielt Callen die Donut-Tüte in der Hand. Er hatte ein Stückchen von Himbeer-Vanille in der Hand und Kensi verschlang den letzten Rest grüner Apfel. Der letzte war ein Schoko-Donut mit Erdbeerfüllung. Die Tüte mit diesem drückte er Brian in die Hand, der ihn anlächelte und sofort reingriff.

„Ihr wirkt ein wenig feucht“, sagte er und biss ab, „regnet es draußen?“

„Starker Niesel“, meinte Kensi, „aber die Rennstrecke war der Hammer. Kein Hindernis weit und breit. Da kannst du deinen Wagen richtig auf Touren bringen.“

Brian feixte. Er hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen und ein wenig Erdbeermarmelade am Mundwinkel, die Callen am liebsten abgeleckt hätte. Stattdessen räusperte er sich nur.

„Es gibt einige Strecken in L.A.“, Brian wischte sich die Marmelade ab und leckte sich über den Daumen, „die dir gefallen würden. Sind für Viertelmeilenrennen wie gemacht. Aber wenn du mal was richtig Cooles erleben willst, solltest du bei Race Wars mitmachen.“

„Davon hab ich noch nie gehört.“

„Findet jährlich in der Wüste statt. Den ganzen Tag nur Rennen, ohne Cops und allem. Nur du, die Strecke und dein Auto. Wenn man gut ist, kann man da verdienen.“

Begeistert hängte sich Kensi bei Brian unter: „Ich glaube, du bist mein neuer bester Freund. Nimmst du mich mal mit?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Hast du einen Wagen, den du da fahren kannst? Nur zusehen wäre doch langweilig.“

Kensi grinste so breit, dass Callen froh war, dass Brian nur an einem Ufer blieb. Er wollte ungern eine seiner besten Freundinnen aus dem Weg räumen.

Brian schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sah Callen an: „Du solltest vielleicht auch drüber nachdenken. Wenn du Spaß in Miami hattest, gefällt dir das bestimmt auch.“

Callen trat näher an Brian und senkte seine Stimme: „Oh, Spaß hatte ich definitiv.“

Röte zog sich über Brians Wangen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch Sam tauchte auf: „Hallo, G, schon wieder da?“

„Hin und zurück auf dem Pacific in etwas über einer Stunde. Da machst du Augen!“, er steckte sich das letzte Donutstückchen in den Mund.

Sam wiegelte ab: „Das war nur Glück“, sein Blick wanderte zu Brian, der ihm kauend zunickte, dann wieder zurück zu Callen „Wo ist mein Donut?“

Callen sah an Sam hinunter: „Du wolltest doch auf deine Linie achten.“

„Okay“, das klang etwas aggressiv.

„Oh, Mr. Callen“, Hetty hielt ein Foto in die Höhe. Es sah verdammt nach dem von einer Verkehrskamera aus. Callen rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er war doch noch nicht mal einen Tag wieder in L.A.! Hatte die Polizei echt so lange gebraucht, um Hetty das Foto zu schicken? Das war unfair!

Bevor er nach Miami geflogen war, hatte er doch versprochen ordentlicher zu fahren. Und gerade eben hatte er die Geschwindigkeitsgrenze auch nur minimal überschritten.

„Sie waren mal wieder zu schnell unterwegs und sind geblitzt worden.“

Callen nahm Hetty den Brief mit dem Foto aus der Hand. Brian sah auf das Foto: „Oh, bei Rot über die Ampel. Erwischt!“

Callen handelte rasch: „Da hab ich einen Verdächtigen verfolgt.“

Das zog doch immer.

Sam zog das Blatt zu sich: „Nein, das war an unserem freien Tag. Du hast mich zu spät abgeholt für das Kingsspiel.“

Genervt und vorwurfsvoll starrte er Sam an. Vielen Dank, _Partner!_ , dachte er sich.

„Kein Donut, keine Liebe“, erwiderte der nur.

Brian kicherte: „So schlimm wird das schon nicht sein. Ihr habt doch sicher Kontakte bei den Cops, oder? Sollen die das regeln.“

„Ja“, sprang Kensi ihm zur Hilfe, „vielleicht kann uns unser Freund Bernhard vom LAPD aus der Klemme helfen.“

Hetty war gar nicht begeistert: „Das wird er auf gar keinen Fall tun! Wollen Sie etwa Ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen?“

„Ist es denn so schlimm?“, fragte Brian, „Du musst doch bestimmt nur ein kleines Bußgeld bezahlen. Jeder überfährt mal eine rote Ampel.“

„So einfach ist das nicht“, widersprach Hetty. War ja klar.

„Mr. Callen, Sie werden das machen, was andere auch machen. Sie gehen zur Verkehrserziehung.“

„Das ist aber eine heftige und langweilige Strafe“, mitleidig klopfte Brian ihm auf die Schulter. Callen schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick und der Blonde grinste nur frech zurück.

„Ach, halb so wild“, sagte Sam, „das geht online. Wird dir gefallen.“

„Nur, wenn man in den letzten achtzehn Monaten nicht aufgefallen ist, ist das möglich. Und bedauerlicherweise ist das bereits der dritte Verstoß von Mr. Callen.“

„Du hast drei Verstöße“, erstaunt blickte Brian ihn an, „weißt du nicht, wie man sich _nicht_ erwischen lässt?“

„Ist ja nicht jeder so ein verrückter Fahrer wie du“, murrte er zurück, „vielleicht solltest du mir ein paar Tricks zeigen.“

„Ich komm mit!“, rief Kensi.

„Mr. Callen!“, oh, Hettys Stimme war streng, also bedeutete es totaler Ernst, „Sie absolvieren sechzehn Stunden leibhaftigen Verkehrsunterricht.“

„Hetty, Sie scherzen doch!“, flehte Callen. Gleich ging er ernsthaft auf die Knie! Sogar ihren Wagen würde er waschen!

„Keine Panik“, jetzt lächelte sie und das war noch schlimmer, „das wird vielleicht ein Spaß. Ich habe Sie bei einer Comedy-Verkerhsschule eingetragen, für die nächsten zwei Tage. Die machen am zweiten Tag auch Praxis-Unterricht auf einem eigenen Gelände.“

Fast panisch sah er seine Chefin an. Brian neben ihm verbarg sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand.

„Das haben Sie nicht!“, Callen war jetzt im Verhandlungsstadium, „Hetty, wir haben einen Fall!“

„Sam und Kensi sind absolut in der Lage für Sie zu übernehmen, bis Sie fertig sind.“

Die beiden nickten eifrig und Sam hielt ihm auch beide aufgereckten Daumen in die Höhe. Verräter!

„Moment mal!“, Brians Kopf flog hoch, „Ich habe meinen Namen gar nicht gehört.“

Hetty maß ihn mit einem sehr amüsierten Blick. Callen sah, wie Brian erbleichte: „Ich ahne schreckliches.“

„Ich dachte mir, es wäre eine gute Idee, Sie dort zusammen mit Mr. Callen anzumelden.“

„Dachten Sie“, murmelte Brian fast unhörbar. Er sah aus als stehe er unter Schock.

„Es soll Sie nicht in alte Muster zurückfallen lassen“, erklärte Hetty, „ein wenig Auffrischung tut Ihnen gut. Und nur für Sie habe ich auch auf den Praxis-Anteil geachtet.“

„Danke“, sagte Brian schwach und sah hilflos zu Callen. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und war heilfroh, dass er bei dieser Farce nicht allein war.

Hetty sah auf ihre Uhr: „Der Unterricht beginnt in einer halben Stunde in Culver City. Also machen Sie sich lieber auf den Weg, sonst erwischt man sie wieder bei einer Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung.“

Kensi schlug vor: „Nehmt am besten den 90er. Ich mein ja nur.“

„Das ist der Marina Freeway“, sagte Hetty. Callen fand nur ein Wort dazu: „Ha!“

„Wir nehmen den 405er“, schaltete sich Brian ein, „den San Diego Freeway. Geht wesentlich schneller. Gibst du mir deine Schlüssel, G?“

Callen wollte noch etwas erwidern, warf sie aber dem Blonden nur geschlagen zu.

Bevor sie ganz aus der Villa hinaus waren, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte zu Kensi: „Wenn ihr schon etwas habt, dann schickt einen vorläufigen Bericht zur Gutachterin. Nicht, dass sie hier noch anruft und uns auf die Nerven geht.“

„Gutachterin?“, fragte Brian verwirrt, „Was für eine Gutachterin.“

„Sie heißt Allison Pritchett und ist Gutachterin für die Raydex Versicherung.“

Brian schnaubte: „Das glaub ich gern. Ich denke, Eric sollte diese Frau mal überprüfen. Die hat euch eiskalt angelogen.“

Callen sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Mr. O’Conner?“, fragte Hetty.

„Man kann Rennwagen für den Straßenverkehr nicht versichern. Selbst wenn du deinen Wagen versichert hast, sobald du ihn für ein Straßenrennen aufmöbelst, wird das hinfällig. Das weiß jeder gute Fahrer.“

„Woher?“, fragte Callen.

„Tja, die einen lernen’s aus Erfahrung, die anderen kennen die kalifornische Straßenverkehrsordnung.“

„Wow, tja dann“, meinte Kensi und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, „ich sag Eric Bescheid. Und ihr beide lernt noch ein wenig mehr über das Verkehrsrecht.“

„Ha ha“, meinte Callen. Mit hängenden Schultern machten er und Brian sich von dannen. Auf in einen Tag voller Hölle.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian schaffte es nicht sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er in Callens silbernen Aston Martin stieg. So ein Baby hatte er selbst noch nie gefahren. Sein alter Freund hatte ihm immer davon vorgeschwärmt, doch Brians Herz schlug eindeutig für die Tuners. Trotzdem war es ein Wahnsinnsgefühl, diese Maschine auf Trab zu bringen. Er fuhr auf den San Diego Freeway, beschleunigte und zog an den anderen Autos vorbei. Die Tachonadel kletterte auf 130.

„Du weißt, dass Hetty uns zu der Verkehrserziehung schickt, _weil_ wir zu schnell fahren?“, fragte Callen amüsiert.

„ _Du_ fährst zu schnell“, Brian sah grinsend zu ihm, „ich lass mich nicht erwischen.“

„Weißt du etwa, wo jede Verkehrskamera in L.A. ist?“

„Vielleicht gibt es eine App dafür“, sagte Brian, „wie ich vorhin sagte: die Racer-Szene ist vernetzt.“

Callen lachte. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Es war Callen, der die Stille brach: „Was ich dich schon vorhin fragen wollte: Hast du dir schon überlegt, wo du übernachten willst?“

„Ich suche mir ein Motel, sobald der Tag vorbei ist. Ich muss eh bald zum FLETC-Training, also wollte ich mir erst eine Wohnung suchen, nachdem ich zurück bin.“

„Das ist eine lange Zeit. Ich habe total vergessen, dass man dieses Training absolvieren muss. Ich brauchte es damals nicht zu machen, weil ich direkt von der CIA kam.“

Überrascht starrte Brian Callen an: „Also bis du ein James Bond? Nur ohne Anzug.“

„Ich _war_ ein James Bond.“

„Und hast das Auto behalten.“

„Und ich hab das Auto behalten.“

Brian grinste, dann lenkte er das Gespräch zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema: „Ms Lange meinte, dass ich mein Training vielleicht auch überspringen kann. Glaubst du, sie schafft das?“

„Hetty kriegt immer, was sie will. Das wirst du noch merken. Ich bin felsenfest der Überzeugung, dass sie ein kleiner Dämon ist.“

„Das glaub ich dir auf’s Wort.“

„Also unabhängig davon, ob du zum Training musst oder nicht. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch bei mir pennen.“

Vor Schreck riss Brian das Steuer ein wenig zur Seite. Er lenkte schnell gegen, aber Callen schrie auf, klammerte sich an seinem Sitz fest und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Brian: „Du kannst eiskalt unter ein Truck durchfahren und über eine Brücke springen, aber bei einer einfachen Frage reagierst du so?“

„‘tschuldige, Mann! Ich hab damit nicht gerechnet.“

Brian atmete tief durch und sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich allmählich wieder. Wie sollte er denn ahnen, dass Callen einen solchen Vorschlag machte? Der Mann war doch kein Gedankenleser? Brian errötete bei dieser unsinnigen Idee.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf zu fragen? Ich meine-“

„Ich hab doch in Miami auch bei dir gepennt. Für mich ist das kein Problem.“

„Ja, aber da musstest du doch bei mir wohnen. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du musst dich mir gegenüber verpflichtet fühlen, nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben.“

Brian blinkte, bremste ab, schaltete runter, bog ab, beschleunigte und schaltete wieder hoch. Seine Hand blieb auf dem Schaltknüppel liegen. Warme Finger legten sich über seine. Brians Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er schluckte und sah zu Callen.

„Ich biete es dir nicht an, weil ich mich verpflichtet fühle, sondern weil ich es schön fände, wenn du bei mir übernachtest. Wenn dir das mit der Beziehung zu schnell geht, dann sag es. Wir müssen nicht das Bett teilen. Ich habe auch eine Couch.“

Brian lachte auf und sah Callen in die Augen: „Du glaubst, es geht mir zu schnell? Glaub mir: ich hatte bisher nur eine Beziehung und im Vergleich zu der ist das hier direkt langsam. Außerdem“, er sah wieder auf die Straße, „dachte ich, du wärst nicht der Typ Mann, der alles auf die übliche Weise tut.“

„Nun dann, ist es doch schön, dass wir uns einigen können.“

Brian bog in die letzte Straße ab und fuhr bis zum Gebäude der Fahrschule. Er schaltete den Motor aus, schnallte sich ab, blieb jedoch sitzen. Callen hatte schon die Tür geöffnet, aber als er bemerkte, dass Brian nicht ausstieg, schlug er sie wieder zu: „Was ist los?“

Brian biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Was wird denn deine Chefin sagen, wenn sie von der Beziehung erfährt?“

„Hetty? Ich glaube, nichts weiter. Beim NCIS ist Fraternisieren nicht verboten, weißt du.“

„Na ja“, Brian fuhr sich durch die Haare. In seiner Erinnerung waren die Kommentare seiner Polizeikameraden noch immer präsent. Die halben Prügeleien in der Umkleidekabine und seine überhörten Bitten für Unterstützung im Einsatz ebenso.

Er schaffte es nur in Callens Richtung zu sehen, nicht in seine Augen. Brian war so voller Zweifel. Er wusste nur, dass er die Ausgrenzung durch Kollegen nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. So etwas wollte er Callen auf jeden Fall ersparen. Auch wenn das Team bisher doch einen sehr respektablen Eindruck gemacht hatte; alles änderte sich, sobald es ins Licht gezerrt wurde.

„Denkst du nicht, die sehen das ein wenig anders, wenn es um zwei Männer geht?“

„Hetty weiß von unserer Beziehung. Sie wird die Lunte gerochen haben, sobald sie auf der Abrechnung gesehen hat, dass ich nicht mit Sam und Kensi nach Verones Festnahme in ein Hotel gezogen bin. Und hätte sie etwas dagegen, hätte sie es schon längst gesagt. Sie wird uns unterstützen, sollten wir Probleme kriegen.“

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich vertraue Hetty.“

Brian starrte blicklos auf das Lenkrad: „Je mehr ich über sie höre und sie erlebe, desto mehr wird mir bewusst, dass sie eine echt klasse Chefin sein muss.“

Plötzlich spürte Brian Callens Hand in seinem Nacken. Er sah den Mann an. Callen beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich.

„Lass uns gehen“, wisperte Callen, „sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät. Wir können auch später darüber reden.“

Brians Muskeln entspannten sich. Er fühlte sich jetzt viel leichter: „Das brauchen wir nicht.“

 

Hetty betrat die Operationszentrale: „Wo stehen wir?“

Sam berichtete: „Eric lässt den Namen der angeblichen Versicherungsangestellten durch alle Datenbanken laufen. Auf jeden Fall hat uns Raydex schon mitgeteilt, dass dort keine Allison Pritchett arbeitet. Und sie haben Brians Aussagen zu den Straßenrennen bestätigt. Getunte Autos können nicht versichert werden. Wir haben auch rausgefunden, dass jemand Yeoman Rushs Wagen manipuliert hat. Nach Tokkan wird auch noch gesucht. Kensi und ich wollten jetzt zu Keith und Angela fahren, um sie zu befragen.“

Hetty nickte zufrieden: „Sehr gut. Vergessen Sie nicht, Callen und Mr. O’Conner auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Sie werden wieder zu uns stoßen, sobald die heutigen acht Stunden Unterricht vorbei sind.“

Ein breites Grinsen schlich auf die Gesichter aller Anwesenden. In einem teuflischen Moment spielte Hetty mit dem Gedanken, sie alle noch einmal in die Fahrschule zu schicken. Nur um deren entsetzte Gesichter genießen zu können. Wie sie ihre Macht liebte!

„Agent Hanna, bevor Sie sich mit Kensi auf den Weg machen, hätte ich Sie gern kurz gesprochen.“

Sam nickte Kensi zu und folgte Hetty hinaus. Sie führte ihn ihr Büro, wo sie ihm eine schon vorbereitete Tasse Bachblütentee zuschob. Sam setzte sich auf ihr Zeichen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sam?“

„Ganz gut, danke. Warum fragen Sie?“

„Ich würde gern wissen, wie Sie mit Mr. O’Conners Anwesenheit hier zurechtkommen.“

Sam runzelte die Stirn: „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass sein Hintergrund Sie vielleicht beunruhigt und Ihnen noch das Vertrauen in ihm fehlt.“

„Soweit ich verstanden habe, soll er doch Dom ersetzen oder?“, fragte Sam bitter und äußerst aggressiv, „Aber sobald Dom wieder bei uns ist, verschwindet O’Conner doch.“

Hetty hob die Tasse und sah Sam über deren Rand hinweg an: „Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass Agent Vailes Überlebenschancen nach so langer Zeit stark gesunken sind.“

„Wollen Sie ihn etwa aufgeben?“, Sam krallte seine Finger in die Stuhllehnen.

„Agent Hanna! Ich verstehe Ihre Hoffnung. Auch ich möchte Dom wieder in unserer Mitte wissen. Aber das harte Los eines Vorgesetzten ist es, realistisch zu bleiben. Und das werden Sie auch als SEAL gelernt haben.“

„SEALs lassen keinen Mann zurück“, knurrte Sam.

„Sei es drum“, sagte Hetty. Es störte sie, dass sie zu ihrem Agenten so hart sein musste, doch Sam ließ ihr keine Wahl. Wenn er die Augen noch ein wenig verschlossen halten wollte, war das kein Problem, solange seine Arbeit nicht darunter litt. Und das Teamwork.

Hetty waren die kühlen Blicke zwischen Sam und Brian aufgefallen. Da ihr ein umfangreicher Erfahrungsschatz zu Verfügung stand, wusste sie, dass sie solche Konflikte am besten schon im Keim erstickte.

„In der Zwischenzeit wird Mr. O’Conner im Team mitarbeiten. Er wird solange Kensis Partner sein.“

„Also wird O’Conner wieder gehen, wenn Dom zurückkehrt?“

„Nein, Sam. Brian wird bleiben, auch wenn Dom zurückkehrt. Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Ersatz. Erst quasi eine Ergänzung zum Team.“

Sams Missmut war deutlich an seinen hängenden Schultern und seinem verkniffenen Mund zu erkennen. Er ließ sich ihre Aussage durch den Kopf gehen, bis fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll fragte: „Das heißt, Sie schicken Dom nicht weg, wenn er gefunden wird? Sie schieben ihn nicht in eine andere Abteilung ab?“

„Wir werden darüber reden, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Das war kein ja“, murrte Sam, „ich habe das Gefühl, Sie glauben überhaupt nicht mehr an Doms Rückkehr. Und Sie haben schon vorsorglich nach einem Ersatz Ausschau gehalten!“

„Agent Hanna, jeder NCIS-Agent ist sich der Gefahr bewusst, während seines Dienstes verletzt zu werden oder zu sterben. Und in solchen Fällen ist es durchaus üblich, dass jemand anderer dessen Posten übernimmt.“

„Also wollen Sie O’Conner wirklich behalten? Obwohl er dafür mehr als ungeeignet ist?“

„Ich habe Ihren Bericht aus Miami gelesen. So schlecht kam Mr. O’Conner dabei nicht weg. Persönlich habe ich nur einen guten Eindruck von ihm gewonnen.“

„Er war gut, weil er Autos gefahren ist. Es war seine Szene. Das sagt nichts darüber aus, wie er in einem normalen Fall reagiert.“

„Bisher macht sich Mr. O’Conner doch ganz gut. Er hat Sie auf die falsche Versicherungsagentin hingewiesen. Wer weiß, wann wir darauf gekommen wären.“

„Aber nur, weil es wieder seinem kriminellen Hintergrund entspricht. Er wusste es nicht dank seiner Polizeiausbildung.“

„Agent Hanna!“, gewaltsam stellte Hetty die Tasse auf den Tisch ab. Das Geschirr klirrte und Tee schwappte über, „Sollte es Ihnen entfallen sein: Dieses Team führe immer noch ich! Es hätte genauso gut sein können, dass Agent Vaile zu einer anderen Dienststelle versetzt worden wäre. Sie mögen keine Veränderungen, aber wir alle müssen uns darauf einstellen. Und Mr. O’Conner ist eine dieser Veränderungen.“

Sam schwieg. Er starrte Hetty lange an, dann stemmte er seine Hände auf die Stuhllehnen: „Wenn das alles war-“

„Einen Augenblick noch.“

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich Sam wieder in den Stuhl fallen.

War sie hier im Kindergarten oder wie? Genau deswegen hatte sie sich damals gegen mehr Kinder entschieden.

„Ich wollte Sie noch fragen, wie es Ihnen denn bei dem Gedanken geht, dass Callen und O’Conner eine Beziehung haben. Allerdings kann ich an Ihrer vorherigen Reaktion schon ablesen, dass Sie nicht allzu begeistert sind.“

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass die beiden Männer sind. Ich weiß: don’t ask, don’t tell. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass Brian O’Conner der richtige Mann für Callen ist.“

Hetty nickte langsam: „Ich verstehe. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie das nicht als Anlass nehmen, Callens Glück zu zerstören.“

„Ich werde Callen immer unterstützen“, Sam stand auf. Bevor er ging, grinste er Hetty an: „Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich O’Conner nicht alle Knochen breche, sollte er Callen wehtun.“

Und mit diesen Worten ging Sam. Hetty lächelte zufrieden und nahm einen Schluck. Sie hatte so etwas in der Art schon von Sam erwartet. Sie fragte sich nur, wer Callen die Knochen brach, sollte er Brian verletzen.

 

Brian hatte schon früh in seiner Kindheit festgestellt, dass er von Mode so gut wie gar nichts verstand. Er wusste was Unterwäsche, Hosen, Shirts, Hemden und dergleichen waren, aber er kannte kaum Modemarken. Und er sah auch keinen Unterschied zwischen ecru und natur. Dahingegen würde er niemals Arktissilber von Nissan für Altamirasilber von Mitsubishi halten. Da war er eigen.

Doch das alles bei Seite, wusste selbst Brian, dass der Fahrlehrer schlecht gekleidet war. Er jedenfalls würde sich lieber erschießen, als eine rotzgelbe Strickjacke zu tragen. Der Mann wankte mit einem riesigen Koffer und einer Thermoskanne nach vorn zum Tisch und begrüßte sie: „Guten Tag, ich bin Mr. Loobertz. Willkommen bei der Spaß-für-alle-Verkehrserziehung.“

Der Mann hievte den Koffer auf den Tisch und Brian wollte seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen. Er fing Callens fassungslosen Blick auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie beide hatten sicherheitshalber Plätze in der letzten Reihe gesucht. Weit außerhalb des Dunstkreises dieser… Person.

Das einzige vielversprechende in diesem Raum war der Verkehrsteppich hinter ihm an einer Tafel. So einen hatte er als Kind schon immer haben wollen. Da er ihn nie zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, hatte er immer mit Romes gespielt. Doch Brian befürchtete schon, dass diese Veranstaltung nicht einen Funken Spaß beinhaltete.

„Also ich weiß, dass einige sich vermutlich gar nicht freuen, hier sein zu müssen. Aber ich garantiere Ihnen…“

Ab diesem Punkt blendete Brian die Stimme des Fahrlehrers aus.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte ihn ab. Callen meldete sich gerade: „Müsste das dann nicht _schul_ heißen?“

Mr. Loobertz antwortete: „Das _H_ ist ein stummer Konsonant.“

Callen sah mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck zu Brian: „Wir sind in der Ölle.“

Brian lächelte zurück. In diesem Moment betrat eine vollbusige Blondine in einem Minikleid den Raum. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch neben Callen. Sofort hellte sich Callens Gesicht auf und Brian fühlte seine Mundwinkel sinken.

Er starrte auf den Tisch und zwang sich nicht in Callens Richtung zu sehen.

Er sollte sich keine Gedanken machen. Und er sollte sich sein Unwohlsein nicht anmerken lassen. Callen musste seine Unsicherheit nicht unbedingt sehen.

Mr. Loobertz ging durch die Reihen und verteilte Bögen. Lustlos blätterte Brian durch die Seiten. Sie enthielt nichts, was er nicht wusste.

„Wie Sie sehen ist die kalifornische Straßenverkehrsordnung weit über 90 Seiten lang. Das sind viele Informationen, die sich jeder merken muss. Wissen Sie, was total cool ist, um es sich zu merken? Weiß es jemand? Irgendjemand? Das ist eine Frage. Soll ich einen Tipp geben?“

Mr. Loobertz hob einen riesigen Ghettoblaster auf den Tisch.

„Ja, genau. Ja, genau!“, er schaltete die Musik ein, „Spaß-für-alle hat jeden Abschnitt in einen Song umgesetzt. Angefangen bei rockigen Zulassungs-Riffs bis hin zu Versicherungserfordernis-Raps. Also ist für jeden etwas dabei.“

Callen rieb sich über das Gesicht und Brian hörte, wie er murmelte: „Könnte mich bitte jemand erschießen?“

Brian grinste in sich hinein.

„Also, fangen wir an mit den Vorfahrtsregeln. Ich- Ja, bitte? Sie haben eine Frage?“

Wie ein Mann drehten sich alle um und sahen Brian an, der seine Hand wieder senkte: „Ja, ich wollte wissen, ob es auch möglich wäre, den Test jetzt zu machen und dann zu gehen.“

Verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Sie- Sie wollen den Test jetzt machen? Aber Sie können doch noch nicht alles wissen. Deswegen sind Sie doch hier.“

Brian hob eine Braue. Der arme Mann wirkte so verzweifelt als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen, weil jemand es wagte, an seinem Stundenplan etwas ändern zu wollen.

„Ich bin hier“, meinte Brian, „weil meine Chefin mich geschickt hat. Und da ich mit meiner Zeit besseres anfangen kann-“

Jetzt wurde der Mann rot im Gesicht. Wie putzig. Eifrig kramte Mr. Loobertz in seinen Unterlagen: „Sie glauben also, dass Sie schon alles wissen?“, triumphierend holte er ein Blatt hervor und las ab, „Dann berechnen Sie doch einfach den Anhalteweg bei einer Geschwindigkeit von 87 km/h. Brauchen Sie einen Taschen-“H

„101,79 Meter“, antwortete Brian. Brav, mit gefalteten Händen und einem strahlenden Lächeln, sah er den Mann an.

Mr. Loobertz runzelte die Stirn und sah sicherheitshalber noch einmal auf sein Papier: „Das ist richtig, Mr. O’Conner. Aber mit einem Taschenrechner kann das jeder.“

„Tja, und ich hab’s im Kopf gerechnet.“

„Dann können Sie mir das auch von 63 km/h sagen.“

Brian starrte ihm geradewegs in die Augen und sagte: „58,59 Meter.“

Mr. Loobertz knurrte und fragte: „Und der Anhalteweg bei einer Gefahrenweg?“

„19,85 Meter.“

Mr. Loobertz schwieg. Einige der Anwesenden flüsterten leise miteinander. Brian sah triumphierend zu Callen. Dieser grinste zurück und hob einen Daumen.

„Sehr gut, Mr. O’Conner. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie rechnen können“, versuchte Mr. Loobertz die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Er sah überhaupt nicht amüsiert aus, „Aber Sie dürfen den Test trotzdem erst morgen, nach der Praxisübung, schreiben. Und ich freue mich, dass Sie am Verkehr genauso viel Spaß haben wie ich.“

Brian hob eine Braue. Callen verschluckte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen und hustete. Mr. Loobertz sah ihn besorgt an: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Wolinski?“

Callen winkte ab: „Alles okay. Machen Sie weiter.“

Mr. Loobertz drehte sich um und begann über die Verkehrsregeln zu referieren. Brian sank tief in seinen Stuhl und starrte an die Decke. Dann sah er auf die Uhr an der Wand. Die Stunde dauerte schon drei Tage, dabei war es erst 10 Uhr. Wie konnte die Stunde da schon drei Tage dauern?


	4. Chapter 4

Stöhnend ließ sich Callen in den Fahrersitz fallen. Brian neben ihm schmollte ein wenig, weil er nicht fahren durfte, aber Callen brauchte jetzt dringend etwas, was ihn aufheiterte. Kurz überlegte er einfach eine rote Ampel zu überfahren oder falsch zu parken. Nur um es diesem Mr. Loobertz zu zeigen. Doch der würde davon nichts mitkriegen und Hettys missbilligenden Blick wollte er nicht noch einmal so schnell auf sich gerichtet sehen. Wer wusste schon, was sie sich dann für eine Gemeinheit einfallen ließ? Vielleicht schickte sie ihn dann in die Grundschule oder so. Nein, das wollte er nicht.

„Hey, G?“, Brians Stimme riss ihn aus seinen depressiven Gedanken und Callen sah in funkelnde, blaue Augen.

„Lass uns doch mein Baby holen. Es liegt fast auf dem Weg und dauert nicht lang.“

Callen sah auf die Uhr. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie erwartet wurden. Viel an Befragungen lief heute auch nicht mehr. Eigentlich sollten Sam und Kensi sie beide nur auf den neusten Stand bringen und Brian wollte sich Yeoman Rushs Wagen ansehen. Und eine kleine Pause hatten er und Brian nach dieser Tortur bestimmt verdient.

„Wo geht’s lang?“, Callen startete den Wagen. Seine Laune besserte sich erheblich, als Brian ihn anstrahlte.

Sie wanden sich schnell durch den Verkehr. Brian dirigierte ihn an den Hauptstraßen vorbei, die in dieser Zeit der Rush Hour ein einziger Parkplatz waren. Callen lebte nun schon seit einigen Jahren in L.A., aber selbst er lernte jetzt ein paar neue Wege kennen.

„Ist das eine Garage wie Tejs?“, fragte er in die angenehme Stille hinein.

Brian nickte: „Ein Freund von ihm. Die machen natürlich auch das normale Geschäft, aber hauptsächlich halten die sich durch die Street Racer über Wasser.“

„Kann man denn damit wirklich Geld machen? Ich meine, in Miami sah es aus als boome das Geschäft, aber trotzdem-“

„Es kommt ein bisschen darauf an, wer deine Kunden sind. Harrys Garage, wo ich damals undercover war, lief ganz gut, weil allgemein bekannt war, dass Dom bei ihm einkaufte. Es kommt immer auf die Reputation an. Tejs lief gut, weil er die Rennen selbst veranstaltete und jeder wusste, dass er dich nicht übers Ohr haut.“

„Und weil Bullitt bei ihm arbeitete.“

Brian lachte: „Später war das vielleicht auch ein Faktor, aber Tej hat sich doch was gutes aufgebaut.“

„Und er macht wirklich jeden Tag Party. Ich hab dir zuerst nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt wundere ich mich, wie er und seine Crew die ganze Arbeit schaffen.“

„Tej ist nicht faul. Sie fangen früh an. Bis zum Nachmittag die Arbeit und danach das Vergnügen. Und du hast doch mitbekommen: Rennen gibt es auch nicht jeden Abend.“

„Willst du denn hier auch Rennen fahren? Dir wieder einen Namen machen?“

Brian zögerte mit seiner Antwort und Callen sah zu ihm. Er musste schlucken, als er sah wie Brian seine Lippe bearbeitete.

„Ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Ich meine, jetzt wo ich wieder _für_ das Gesetz arbeite und so. Außerdem mögen die mich in der Szene vielleicht nicht mehr so. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel nach Doms Flucht in die Szene gelangt ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Vince denen gesagt hat.“

„Vince lebt nicht mehr in L.A.“

„Huh?“

„Ich habe mich über den Fall erkundigt, bevor ich nach Miami geflogen bin. Letty und Toretto sind immer noch verschwunden. Vince wohnt auch nicht mehr in L.A. Soll nach Brasilien ausgewandert sein. Leon arbeitet in einer kleinen Werkstatt hier in der Stadt und Mia Toretto wohnt immer noch in Echo Park.“

Brian schwieg. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Mir tut es leid, dass das Team jetzt auseinander gerissen ist. Sie waren gut. Sie haben gepasst.“

„Aber Sie müssen die Konsequenzen tragen für das, was sie getan haben. So wie du.“

Brian lächelte melancholisch: „Alles in allem bin ich doch ganz gut weggekommen.“

„Nun“, meinte Callen bemüht locker, „ich beschwere mich jedenfalls nicht. Wer weiß wo du gelandet wärest, wäre ich nicht nach Miami geflogen. Ganz bestimmt nicht hier in meinem Auto, wo du verdammt gut hinpasst.“

„Ist nicht eine deiner besten Sprüche, was? Was wolltest du denn damit erreichen?“

Callen hielt an einer roten Ampel. Er betrachtete Brian von Kopf bis Fuß und leckte sich die Lippen: „Vielleicht wollte ich dich verführen?“

Brian stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und sah mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern zurück: „Und du meinst das klappt so einfach?“

„Warum nicht?“, Callen streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte Brians Knie. Seine Finger krochen langsam hinauf bis zu Brians Hüfte. Er sah ihm ins Gesicht. Brians Augen glitzerten und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet.

Widerwillig nahm Callen seine Hand zurück und sah nach vorn. Die Ampel schaltete um und er startete den Wagen.

„Ich sollte das wohl nicht während der Fahrt machen. Könnte sonst unangenehm werden.“

„Wenn man mit dem Platz zurechtkommt, ist das ganz in Ordnung.“

„Es ist verdammt eng hier. Da müssten wir schon sehr wendig sein, um uns dabei nicht den Kopf anzuschlagen.“

Callen schaltete. Er wollte seine Hand wieder vom Knüppel nehmen, aber Brian legte seine Hand einfach darüber: „Hattest du schon mal Sex im Auto?“

„High-School, auf der Rückbank. Und ich kann dir sagen, es war verdammt unangenehm. Ich hab mir beinah den Nacken verstaucht.“

Brian entwich ein Schnauben und ein schneller Blick sagte Callen, dass die Schultern des Blonden bebten.

„Ja, ja. Mach dich nur lustig. Ich wette, deine Erfahrungen, wenn du sie hattest, waren auch nicht besser. Ich bin der Meinung, Sex im Auto wird überbewertet.“

Brians Finger wanderten Callens Unterarm entlang und ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper. Brians Stimme sorgte für ein Feuer zwischen seinen Beinen: „Ich hab’s schon im Auto gemacht. War auch ein Aston. Ein Vantage. Von Null auf Hundert in 4,8 Sekunden. In Cherry Rogue.“

Brian nahm seine Hand weg, doch bevor sie auf dem Schoß des Blonden landen konnte, fing Callen sie ein. Er verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und sagte grinsend: „Klingt fasst als hätte dich das Auto mehr angemacht als der Mann.“

„Sagen wir so: ein schnelles Auto kann mich auf Touren bringen.“

Callen stöhnte und sah wieder auf die Straße: „Du solltest aufhören so etwas zu sagen.“

Er spreizte seine Beine ein wenig weiter. Mittlerweile war es in seiner Hose eng geworden und die Bilder, die Brian in seinem Kopf verursachte, waren nicht hilfreich!

„Fahr dort vorn links rein. Das ist eine Lagerhalle, da sind wir ungestört.“

Überrascht, gemischt mit ein bisschen Schock, sah Callen zu Brian: „Ist nicht dein Ernst! Mitten am Tag?“

„Nur wenn du willst“, Brian nahm seine Hand weg und sah aus dem Fenster. Er zog die Schultern hoch und wirkte verunsichert. Kein Bild, dass Callen sehen wollte. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Zeit hatten sie noch!

Er bog links ab und fuhr in besagte Lagerhalle. Sie sah schon sehr heruntergekommen aus. Ein Tor hatte sie nicht, die Fenster waren kaputt und es befand sich nichts in ihr. Perfekt für ein kleines Schäferstündchen.

Callen schaltete den Motor aus und sah fragend zu Brian: „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich kenn’s nur auf dem Rücksitz.“

Brian lehnte mit seinem Rücken gegen das Fenster: „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Oh nein! Du stopfst nicht erst diese Bilder in mein Hirn und dann machst du einen Rückzieher? Ich kann in diesem Zustand nicht mehr fahren!“

Er deutete auf die deutliche Beule in seiner Jeans. Brians Augen hefteten sich daran und er leckte sich über die Lippe.

„Steigen wir aus.“

„Aber ich dachte, wir machen es im Auto.“

„Wir müssen die Plätze tauschen. Ich habe echt kein Bock auf ein Lenkrad in meinem Rücken, während ich dich reite.“

Woah, was diese Worte mit seiner Vorstellung anstellten! So schnell wie selten sprang Callen aus dem Auto. Er hörte Brian lachen und schon stand der Blonde neben dem Wagen. Sie gingen beide um den Aston herum und Callen folgte dem Drang und gab Brian einen Klaps auf dessen Hintern. Dann saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Kondome und Gel?“, fragte Brian. Er schraubte an Callens Sitz herum und mit einem Ruck starrte Callen an die Decke seines Autos. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Sitz so weit nach hinten verstellen ließ? Er erinnerte sich an Brians Frage: „Handschuhfach.“

Er hörte ein Klappen, etwas raschelte, dann klappte es wieder und Brian tauchte wieder vor seinem Gesicht auf.

Brian wirkte nicht einmal mehr halb so verunsichert wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Und es war verdammt heiß wie er hier die Zügel in die Hand nahm.

Callen ergriff ihn am Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Sie küssten sich heftig. Brian schmeckte nach Kaffee. Callen bekam nicht genug davon seine Mundhöhle abzutasten. Brian stöhnte leise und als sie sich trennten waren seine Wangen rot und seine Augen glänzten.

Ihrer beider Atem ging schwer und jetzt war Callens Hose echt zu eng.

„Du“, Brian räusperte sich, „du solltest deine Hose öffnen, bevor ich rüberkommen kann. Wird sonst unangenehm.“

Callen nickte. Er fingerte an seinem Gürtel. Dann arbeitete er an dem Reißverschluss. Das verdammte Ding klemmte! Ungeduldig zerrte er daran, bis der Schieber endlich unten war. Er hob seine Hüften an und schob die Jeans samt Unterhose bis zu den Kniekehlen. Callen schnappte nach Luft, als sein Glied mit der kühlen Luft in Berührung kam.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Brian. Callen sah zu ihm. Der Blonde war von der Hüfte abwärts komplett nackt. Callen streichelte über die hellen Locken an dem Schaft. Brian bog seinen Rücken durch und schnappte nach Luft.

„G!“, wimmerte er, „Nicht so schnell!“

Callen lachte. Er legte seine Hand auf Brians Hintern und zog den Blonden so an sich. Brian fiel nach vorn und stützte sich mit seinen Händen an Callens Schultern ab.

„Dann sag mir doch, wie es jetzt weiter geht.“

Brian grinste. Er presste seine Lippen kurz auf Callens, dann schwang er sein linkes Bein über Callens Hüfte. Er hockte nun direkt vor Callen. Seine Knie lagen neben Callens Oberschenkel. Brian beugte seinen Oberkörper ein wenig vor, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen. Callen ergriff mit beiden Händen seine Hüfte und gab ihm zusätzlich Halt.

„Wir müssen uns vorbereiten“, Brian hielt das Kondom und das Gel hoch.

Callen dachte an die Nacht im Hausboot zurück. Diese Stellung hier bot noch mehr Gefahr, dass Brian sich verletzte, wenn er nicht genug gedehnt war. Er wollte nicht, dass sich sein Lover selbst verletzte, nur um ihn zu befriedigen.

„Wie wär’s mit gegenseitig?“, schlug er deshalb vor, „Ich dehne dich und du bereitest mich vor?“

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, wanderten seine Finger in Brians Ritze. Brian zitterte unter seiner Berührung und nickte. Er drückte die Tube in Callens Hand und öffnete die Kondomverpackung.

Callen holte seine Finger wieder hervor und strich Gel darüber. Er verrieb es ein wenig, damit es sich erwärmte. Dann streichelte er Brians Öffnung. Neugierig sah er dem Blonden ins Gesicht.

Brians Atem stoppte und er hatte innegehalten. Seine Finger umklammerten fest das Stückchen Plastik, während er tief durchatmete.

Callen grinste breit und schob den ersten Finger in ihn. Brian versteifte.

„G“, murmelte er, „mach weiter.“

Callen bewegte seinen Finger und beobachtete, wie Brian sich wand. Er schob einen zweiten in die enge Öffnung. Mit seiner anderen Hand führte er Brians Finger zu seinem Glied. Brian sah ihn an, als er Callens Spitze berührte.

„Vergiss mich nicht“, meinte Callen nur. Brian lächelte, küsste ihn und rollte das Kondom über die Erektion: „Tu ich nicht.“

Zufrieden bewegte Callen seine Finger in Brian. Er führte Scherbewegungen aus. Dann folgte ein dritter Finger.

Brian nahm ihm die Tube aus der Hand und spritzte sich großzügig Gel in seine Hand. Dann strich er über Callens Glied. Callen schnappte nach Luft und stieß mit seinen Hüften gegen Brians Hand. Der Blonde lachte: „Nicht so ungeduldig. Gleich.“

„Wenn du bereit bist.“

Brian nahm seine Hand von Callen. Dann sah er ihm tief in die Augen. Callen starrte zurück und er wusste, dass sich Brian auch an ihre Nacht erinnerte. Die Röte auf Brians Wangen wurde dunkler. Callen strich darüber, kraulte ihm den Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich.

„Nur wenn du bereit bist“, murmelte er gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich denke, du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet“, Brian richtete sich wieder auf. Callen umfasste seine Hüften und dirigierte ihn direkt über sein Glied. Langsam senkte Brian sich und nahm ein Stück von Callen in sich auf.

Callen stöhnte, als er Brians Enge fühlte. Trotzdem hielt er Brian fest, damit er nur langsam tiefer sank. Als Callen ganz in ihm steckte, verharrten sie beide einen Moment. Brian legte seine Hände auf Callens Brust. Seine Finger glitten über die Muskeln und Callen fühlte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Das Kribbeln wurde noch heftiger, als Brians Finger über seine Brust und dann über seine Nippel strichen. Dann beugte sich Brian vor und küsste Callen.

Callen löste seine Hand von Brians Hüfte und krallte seine Finger in Brians Haare. Ihre Zungen kämpften, bis Brian ohne Vorwarnung seine Hüften bewegte.

„Gott, Brian!“

Callen hörte ein Glucksen, dann zog Brian das Tempo an. Und Callen sah nichts mehr, denn er musste die Augen schließen. Er öffnete sie auch nicht mehr, sondern genoss das Gefühl von Brian auf ihm und er selbst in dem Blonden.

Callen schob seine eigenen Hüften Brian entgegen, doch der Blonde drückte ihn wieder runter und ritt ihn schneller.

Das Ziehen in Callens Lenden wurde stärker. Er konnte kaum noch an sich halten. Er ließ Brians Kopf los und streichelte über Brians Wange. Blinzelnd sah er hoch. Schweiß lief über Brians Körper, seine Haut war gerötet. Sein Glied stand aufrecht und wunderschön. Callen ließ seine Finger darüber gleiten und Brian stöhnte tief: „Ich halt nicht mehr lange durch.“

„Vielleicht ganz gut so“, neckte Callen und keuchte gleich darauf, „unsere Pause ist bald vorbei.“

Brian erwiderte nichts. Er spannte nur seinen Muskel an und plötzlich wurde es verdammt eng um Callens Glied. Zu eng. Seine Finger krallten sich fest in Brians Hüften und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, bevor er sich mit einem Mal entspannte.

Callen schrie auf, als er kam. Sein Atem ging schnell. Vor seinen Augen funkelten noch Sterne.

Er sah zu Brian hoch, der schelmisch zurückgrinste: „Schnell genug?“

Callen antwortete nicht, stattdessen legte er seine Hand um Brians Glied und streichelte es.

„Verdammt!“, keuchte Brian. Er bog seinen Rücken durch, als er sich über Callens Hand ergoss.

Schnell atmend beugte er sich vor und küsste Callen hart. Dann meinte er: „Wir sollten los. Unsere Pause ist vorbei.“

Callen lachte: „Ich glaube, die haben wir schon überzogen.“

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> diesmal wird das Kapitel ausnahmsweise einen Tag früher hochgeladen, weil mein Tag heute noch sehr lange dauern wird und ich nicht weiß, wann ich morgen aufstehe und dazu komme :)  
> Dieses Kapitel heute wird zur Abwechslung mal jemandem gewidmet und zwar gleich zwei Leuten:  
> 1\. meiner besten Freundin Bea, die heute ein sehr wichtiges Ereignis vor sich hat und einfach zur Familie gehört  
> 2\. meinem kleinen Bruder Philipp, der diese Story zwar nicht liest, mir aber beim Brainstorming unglaublich behilflich ist. Und er hat bald Geburtstag ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> LG Mephysto

Hetty nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Green Mao Feng, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und ging zu den vier Schreibtischen. Sam arbeitete an seinem Laptop, Kensi betrachtete Fotos vom Tatort und Nate saß auf Callens Platz und blätterte durch einen Bericht.

„Wo sind denn Mr. Callen und Mr. O’Conner?“

Zufrieden bemerkte Hetty, wie die drei bei ihrer Stimme zusammenzuckten. Sie liebte diese Reaktion.

Alle drei wandten sich ihr zu und Sam sagte: „Callen hat sich vor ein paar Minuten gemeldet. Sie haben unterwegs noch O’Conners Wagen geholt. Sie sollten jeden Moment hier sein.“

„Wie wär’s mit jetzt?“, Callen trat zu ihnen. Er hielt drei Pappbecher in der Hand. Einen reichte er Sam, den anderen Nate. Brian folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Er stellte einen seiner Becher vor Kensi ab, einen anderen gab er Hetty. Hetty betrachtete den Becher skeptisch: „Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. O’Conner, aber ich trinke nur Tee.“

„Das hat mir G schon erzählt. Deswegen haben wir bei _Tealicious_ gehalten. Das ist ein neues Tee-Kaffee am Hollywood Boulevard.“

Hetty hob eine Braue. Die anderen sahen Callen und Brian erstaunt an. Kensi beugte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte den beiden Männern deutlich hörbar „Schleimer“ zu.

Vorsichtig nahm Hetty einen Schluck. Der Pappbecher schmälerte den intensiven Geschmack, aber trotzdem war der Tee vorzüglich. Er hatte genau die richtige Temperatur.

„Sehr gut“, war ihr abschließendes Urteil. Selbstgefällig grinste Callen Sam an, der nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Trotzdem werden Sie auch den morgigen Tag in der Fahrschule durchzustehen haben.“

Callens Mundwinkel sanken. Brian zuckte mit den Schultern: „War einen Versuch wert.“

„Nun dann“, sagte Hetty und nahm einen erneuten Schluck, „bringen Sie uns mal auf den neusten Stand.“

Kensi begann: „Wir waren bei Keith und Angela Rush und haben sie befragt. Sie haben Yeoman Rush als guten Bruder beschrieben, optimistisch. Die Garage der Geschwister steht vor dem Aus. Über Tokkan konnten sie uns auch nichts Neues sagen.“

„Aber Keith Rush“, warf Sam ein, „ist der Meinung, dass Tokkan Schuld an Rushs Tod ist. Er meint es wäre wegen der Rivalität der beiden. Neid.“

„Wie ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?“, fragte Nate, „Wie kann der Mann denn seine Gewinne holen, wenn er nach den Rennen immer sofort weg ist?“

„Kommt ganz darauf an“, sagte Brian und warf seinen Pappbecher in den Papierkorb, „könnte sein, dass Tokkan ein Abkommen mit dem Veranstalter der Rennen hat. Wenn jemand diese Rennen veranstaltet.“

„Gibt es denn immer jemanden, der alles organisiert?“, fragte Kensi. Brian schüttelte den Kopf: „Es können sich auch nur die Fahrer treffen und die Wetten unter sich ausmachen. Oder eine Gruppe trifft sich einfach so. Die meisten Gewinne fährt man allerdings bei den größeren Rennen ein. Dann bekommt man auch schneller einen Namen.“

„Also könnte es sein, dass einer der Veranstalter Tokkan kennt?“, fragte Sam. Brian nickte.

„Und wo finden wir so einen Veranstalter? Wie viele wird es in LA geben?“

„Kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber der beste, vor zwei Jahren zumindest, ist Hector.“

„Hector und weiter?“, fragte Sam ungeduldig, „Können wir den Mann irgendwie erreichen?“

Sam sah zu Brian, der überrascht zurück starrte: „Das Ganze ist zwei Jahre her. Und ich hatte Hectors Kontaktdaten nicht. Harry hat mir nur gesagt, wo ein Rennen stattfand und dann war ich in Doms Team.“

„Also kannst du uns nicht helfen!“, murrte Sam und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ist ja ganz toll!“

Hetty runzelte die Stirn. Sams Unmut wurde immer deutlicher. Ein schneller Blick zu Brian sagte ihr, dass auch er Sams Abwehr mitbekommen hat. Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Lippe und maß Sam abschätzend. Seine Hände ballten sich und er stellte sich breiter hin. Als mache er sich bereit für einen Kampf.

Hetty vermutete, dass es eine instinktive Reaktion war, denn als Callen ihn anstieß und ihn fragend ansah, entspannte Brian seinen Körper unwillkürlich.

„Ich brauch fünf Minuten, dann habe ich Hector an der Strippe.“

Nate sah zu Hetty: „Wäre es nicht besser Eric recherchieren zu lassen? Nichts gegen Sie, Brian, aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie die Nummer eines Mannes ohne Nachnamen in fünf Minuten herausbekommen.“

Brian holte sein Smartphone raus: „Wollen Sie die Zeit stoppen?“

Hetty unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als Nate auf seine Uhr sah. Abwartend legte sie eine Hand unter ihr Kinn.

Brian wählte und hielt sein Handy ans Ohr: „Tej, Alter! Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Bist du noch mit den Leuten aus den anderen Städten vernetzt? … Wunderbar. Kannst du mir Hectors Nummer geben?“

Brian wedelte mit der Hand und Kensi legte ihm Stift und Papier hin. Eifrig schrieb Brian eine Nummer, dann lächelte er Nate breit an: „Danke, Mann. Hast was gut bei mir. Gib Suki meine Grüße.“

Er legte auf und wählte die Nummer vom Zettel. Kurz darauf hatte er den Spanier in der Leitung: „Hallo Hector, hier ist Brian… nein, Snowman.“

Stille. Brian hörte dem Mann zu, dann fragte er: „Dom ist also verschwunden. Hat Vince nichts erzählt? Oder Leon?“

Gespannt starrten sie alle Brian an. Daran konnte es jetzt scheitern. Hetty hielt den Atem an und umklammerte ihren mittlerweile kalten Tee. Brian fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Du hast die beiden seitdem nicht mehr gesehen? Was ist mit Mia?“

Eine kurze Erklärung folgte.

„Okay, weshalb ich eigentlich anrufe: Sagt dir Tokkan One etwas?“

Gespannt lauschten alle dem Gespräch. Brian nickte ein paar Mal stumm, dann sagte er: „Also hast du ihn nicht persönlich getroffen. Eine Ahnung, wo ich ihn finden kann?“

Diesmal war Hectors Monolog etwas länger. Brian schrieb ein paar Orte auf den Zettel unter Hectors Nummer. Dann stand er plötzlich kerzengerade: „Nein, nein, sag ihm nicht, dass Snowman ihn sucht. Ein Freund von mir wollte ihn nur gern treffen. Ich versuche es einfach an den Orten, die du mir genannt hast. Das war schon alles, danke.“

Bevor Brian auflegte, schien Hector ihm noch etwas zu sagen. Brian biss sich auf die Lippe und Hetty bemerkte mit einer gehobenen Braue den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, der sich kurz auf das Gesicht des Blonden legte. Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden, als der Mann nur sagte: „Danke, Hector. Du hast ja meine Nummer, falls was sein sollte. Bis dann.“

Grinsend hielt Brian den Zettel in die Höhe: „Diese Orte hier kann Eric doch mit seinen Kameras absuchen. Dort soll sich Tokkan des Öfteren aufhalten.“

Hetty war beeindruckt und sah mit einem schmalen, triumphierenden Lächeln zu Sam. Der hatte Brians Expertise ja heruntergespielt, aber wie sich zeigte, war die Vergangenheit des Blonden bisher doch mehr hilfreich als hinderlich. In einem äußerst generösen Moment, verursacht durch einen herrlichen Tee und dem Vorankommen der Ermittlungen, spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Brian die Erlaubnis für künftige Straßenrennen zu erteilen. Mit solchen Straßenkontakten ließ sich in weiteren Ermittlungen bestimmt noch einiges anstellen. Dann hätte der Junge auch schon eine halbe Legende. Das passende Auto besaß er ja schon.

Hetty betrachtete den Pappbecher traurig. Ein weiterer Darjeeling (vielleicht mit ein bisschen Scotch) sollte ihr beim Nachdenken hilfreich sein. Nun musste sich ihr Team jedoch erst einmal um den Fall kümmern.

„Nate, bringen Sie die Liste mit den Orten doch zu Mr. Beale. Er soll mal ein Auge darauf haben und Bescheid geben, sobald Tokkan auftaucht.“

„Ich sehe mir die Unterlagen zu der Werkstatt der Rushs an“, bot Sam an, „vielleicht findet sich ja dort doch noch etwas, was wir übersehen haben. Es könnte auch nicht schaden, dass ich mir Omar Alvarez, den Mechaniker, vornehme.“

Sam machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Computer.

„Sehr gut, dann kann sich Mr. O’Conner den Wagen des Yeoman ansehen.“

Brians Grinsen strahlte so sehr, dass Hetty die weißen Zähne blitzen sehen konnte.

„Ich komme mit!“, meldete sich Kensi und sprang auf.

„Aber du darfst nur zusehen. Das war so abgemacht“, sagte Brian gleich und ging zur Garage. Kensi war mit einem Satz neben ihm und redete auf ihn ein. Vermutlich, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern.

Callen warf seinen leeren Pappbecher in den Müll: „Ich gehe mit den beiden, um aufzupassen.“

„Aha“, sagte Hetty und hob eine Braue, „Das kann doch auch Nate machen, wenn er bei Eric fertig ist.“

Nate nickte. Dann lief er mit dem Zettel in der Hand die Treppe hoch. Nun blieben nur noch Callen und Hetty. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit: „Weiß Mr. O’Conner denn mittlerweile schon, wo er die Nacht verbringen wird?“

„Bei mir.“

Hettys Mundwinkel zuckte, als sie sah, dass Callen sich sehr neutral gab. Doch sie kannte den Jungen schon so lang, da fielen ihr das zufriedene Glitzern in den Augen und die herausfordernd gehobene Braue sofort auf.

„Sehr schön, Mr. Callen. Und wie lange wird dieses Arrangement voraussichtlich dauern?“

Callens Auge zuckte. Er hob seine Arme leicht als wolle er sie verschränken, unterdrückte den Impuls aber. Stattdessen stemmte er seine Hände in die Hüften. Vermutlich, um nicht ganz so abwehrend zu wirken.

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Mal sehen. Brian sagte, er müsse ohnehin noch zum FLETC-Training.“

Hetty erwiderte nichts. Callen sprach weiter: „Aber er meinte, Sie hätten ihm gesagt, Sie würden versuchen es ihm zu ersparen.“

Hetty lächelte: „In der Tat. Ich denke, Mr. O’Conners Erfahrungen sind Qualifizierung genug. Außerdem habe ich mir seine Akte angesehen. Er besitzt doch sehr viel mehr Expertise als die meisten Anfänger dort. Und zwei Trainings aus dem Programm hat er ja auch schon absolviert.“

Callens Augen blitzten auf, aber er fragte nicht nach. Wozu auch, wenn er sich selbst an den jungen Mann wenden konnte?

„Erstaunlich“, sagte Hetty nur und drehte sich um. Ein wenig Papierkram wartete noch auf sie und sie hatte noch ein Gespräch zu führen. Darauf freute sie sich schon ein wenig. Vielleicht konnte sie Keith[1] ja zu einer Partie Online-Schach überreden. Der Mann war gut und sie hatte ein wenig Zerstreuung gern.

„Nach dem,  was ich in Miami mitbekommen habe, wundert es mich nicht. Ich habe Brians Akte gelesen. Ich frage mich nur, wo er den Umgang mit einem Scharfschützengewehr gelernt hat. Aus der Akte geht hervor, dass es nicht während seiner Zeit beim LAPD war.“

„Mir sagte er, er hätte es von einem Freund gelernt“, und würde sie nicht zu gern wissen, wer dieser Freund war, „aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich finde Sie erstaunlich.“

Callen hob seine Brauen und verschränkte die Arme: „Okay, ich beiß an. Was meinen Sie?“

„Vor einiger Zeit hatten Sie nicht einmal eine Wohnung. Jetzt haben Sie schon einen Mitbewohner.“

„Die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich werde Sam helfen.“

„Tun Sie das“, meinte Hetty und sah Callen nach, „tun Sie das.“

 

Brian betrat mit Kensi zusammen die Garage. Unterwegs war noch Nate Getz zu ihnen gestoßen, dessen Anwesenheit Brian  nicht so geheuer war. Zuvor war er mit dem Psychologen im Jugendknast ganz gut ausgekommen. Trotzdem mied er seitdem diese Zunft. Was wollte der Doc hier schon von ihm ablesen? Seine Liebe für Autos? Seine Technik-Expertise?

Brian schob die Gedanken daran weg. Es half ihm sowieso nichts, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Stattdessen ging er zu dem aufgebockten ausgebrannten Wagen, dessen Anblick ihm das Herz schwer werden ließ.

„Du armes Baby!“, er strich über das Heck: „Wer kann dir nur so was antun?“

„Ist direkt ein Verbrechen“, meinte Kensi.

Nate stellte sich zu dem Werkzeugschrank und schwieg.

„Also, was machen wir?“, fragte Kensi. Brian sah sie mit gehobener Braue an: „Wir waren uns doch einig: du durftest zur Unfallstelle und ich darf mir den Wagen ansehen.“

„Na, aber ich kann dir doch wenigstens das Werkzeug reichen.“

„Das geht in Ordnung.“

Brian krabbelte mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet unter das Heck des Eclipse. Er schaltete das Licht ein und betrachtete die Verkabelung. Das meiste war an seinem Ort, aber da versteckte sich ein kleiner Kasten, der ihm gar nichts sagte. Vielleicht war es ein Teil der Bordelektronik.

„Kensi? Gib mir mal nen Schlüssel.“

„Ich hab hier einen“, sagte Nate. Er beugte sich zu Brian runter und stieß mit dem Schraubenschlüssel an das Heck.

„Hey!“, meinte Kensi empört, „Vorsicht, Cowboy! Das Baby hat schon genug gelitten. Gib das lieber mir.“

„Tschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass er dir so viel bedeutet.“

Brian sagte: „Ich habe bisher erst ein Auto gesehen, dass so viel abbekommen hat.“

„Ach ja?“, Kensi legte sich neben ihn. Sie nahm ihm die Taschenlampe aus der Hand und gab ihm dafür den Schlüssel. Sie leuchtete ihm, während er sich den Kasten genauer ansah, „Wann war das?“

„War die Trucker-Operation. Die Cops haben das Rennen gestört und ich hab unterwegs Dom aufgesammelt und bin mit ihm davon gefahren. Irgendwie sind wir dabei nach Little Saigon geraten und Johnny Tran hat uns mit seiner Gruppe angehalten. Zuerst haben sie den Eclipse beschossen und dann ist der wegen des NOS hochgegangen.“

„Autsch. Da war dein Chef wohl nicht begeistert.“

„Kannst du laut sagen. Und ich hab Dom noch ein Zehn-Sekunden-Auto geschuldet.“

„Wie das?“

„Erzähl ich dir ein andermal. Aber ich treffe nicht oft eine Frau, die Autos so gut versteht.“

„Ja, was soll ich sagen? Motoröl ist mein Lieblingsparfüm.“

Brian biss sich auf die Lippe. Das Ding musste doch irgendwie da rauszukriegen sein!

„Dann erzähl doch mal“, drang Nates Stimme zu ihnen, „wieso kennst du dich so gut mit Autos aus?“

„An wen war das gerichtet?“, fragte Brian. Er drehte den Schlüssel, aber nichts bewegte sich.

„An dich.“

„Ich hab Autos geklaut und bin Rennen gefahren. Reicht das nicht?“

„Ja, aber du musst doch irgendwie dazu gekommen sein?“

Glaubte der Psycho wirklich, Brian würde ihm von seiner Kindheit erzählen?

„Haben Sie nicht meine Akte gelesen?“

„Ja, schon.“

„Dann wissen Sie doch alles.“

„Ja, aber-“

„Wie ist das bei dir Kensi? Wieso magst du Autos?“, lenkte Brian ab.

„Ich liebe Autos“, sagte sie entschieden und lächelte ihn zwinkernd an, „Ich hab früher meinem Dad geholfen, seinen Nova zu tunen. Um genau zu sein, war ich damit beschäftigt ihm Werkzeuge und kaltes Bier zu bringen.“

„Hört sich nach Spaß an.“

Innerlich stimmte Brian Nate zu. Kensis Geschichte klang ein wenig wie die von Dom. Muss toll sein, etwas mit seinem Vater gemeinsam zu haben. Oder überhaupt einen Vater zu haben.

Brian verscheuchte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Eclipse. Er merkte, dass er ein Teil des Gespräches von Nate und Kensi verpasst hatte. Die beiden schwiegen und Kensi sah ihn an.

„Ich brauche einen Zollsteckschlüssel“, sagte er ihr. Kensi nickte und gab die Bestellung weiter. Während er wartete, versuchte er den Kasten herauszuziehen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja auch so.

Kurz darauf wurde es dunkler, als Nate sich zu ihnen hockte. Er zeigte Kensi etwas.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte sie ungläubig. Brian sah zu ihr: „Was ist los?“

„Mein Dad und ich waren weniger an Autos interessiert“, meinte Nate als Entschuldigung, „Er war mehr der Lego-Typ.“

„Was will er uns denn geben?“, fragte Brian neugierig und zog.

„Jedenfalls keinen Zollsteckschlüssel. Hey, klappt’s?“

„Warte“, Brian zog, „ich spür da was.“

Und schon hatte er das verdammte kleine Kästchen in den Händen. Er betrachtete den Aufkleber. Kensi sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Ein Batterie-Prototyp?“, fragte sie erstaunt. Brian drehte die Batterie in seinen Händen, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten: „Ich habe noch nie so eine gesehen. Aber so etwas hat im Auto eigentlich nichts zu suchen.“

„Vielleicht weiß ja Keith Rush, was es ist“, Kensi krabbelte unter dem Auto hervor. Brian folgte ihr.

„Ich hole Sam“, und schon war Kensi verschwunden. Brian wischte sich die Finger an einem Lappen ab. Er fühlte eine Bewegung und sah über seine Schulter. Nate war zu ihm getreten.

„Das OSP hat es oft mit sehr schwierigen Fällen zu tun“, begann er, „und noch häufiger mit schwierigen Entscheidungen. Ich bin hier, damit Sie über alles reden können, was Sie beschäftigt.“

„Ist mir schon klar“, Brian ging zu dem Waschbecken und drehte den Hahn auf, „aber ich werde nicht wirklich mit Ihnen reden. Ist nichts Persönliches“, versicherte er noch schnell.

„Sie scheinen Psychologen nicht sonderlich zu trauen.“

„Ich mag es nicht betrachtet und analysiert zu werden. Das im Jugendknast reicht mir völlig“, Brian nahm sich das Handtuch.

„Aber haben Sie jemanden, mit dem Sie reden können, wenn Sie es brauchen? Vielleicht Callen-“

„Stopp!“, Brian wirbelte herum, das Handtuch noch in der Hand, „Das zwischen Callen und mir geht niemanden etwas an.“

Abwehrend hob Nate die Hände: „Es sollte keine Kritik werden.“

Brian sah ihm ausdruckslos entgegen: „Ich bin nicht dumm, auch wenn ich blond bin. Ich weiß, dass oft Toleranz propagiert wird, es aber in Wirklichkeit ganz anders aussieht. Das zwischen Callen und mir wird nicht zu einem Problem werden. Und wir werden es auch nicht jedem auf die Nase binden. Wir werden niemanden mit unserer Beziehung belästigen.“

„Das war nicht- So etwas wollte ich nicht andeuten“, Nate stolperte fast über seine Worte, „ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob Sie mit Callen reden können, wenn Sie Probleme haben. Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass Ihre Beziehung ein Problem ist. Im Gegenteil: Ich finde es gut, dass Callen jemanden gefunden hat.“

Brian musterte Nate ausgiebig. Der Mann spielte nervös mit dem Saum seiner Jacke, aber er wich Brians Blick nicht aus. Stirnrunzelnd legte Brian das Handtuch weg und trat näher: „Und es ist kein Problem für Sie, dass wir beide Männer sind?“

„Warum sollte es?“

Brian öffnete den Mund, doch er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Stattdessen zuckte er nur mit den Schultern: „Irgendwie ist das hier anders als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich dachte als Polizei der Navy gäbe es damit größere Probleme.“

Nate lachte: „Vielleicht in anderen Abteilungen vom NCIS. Aber wir sind hier in Hollywood. Da ist vieles anders.“

„Nur nicht das LAPD“, meinte Brian. Er sah Nate an, dass er nachfragen wollte, doch um dem zu entgehen ging er. Die Psycho-Stunde war vorbei und er wollte nach Hause.

 

 

[1] Keith B. Alexander : Leiter der NSA von 2005-2014


	6. Chapter 6

Callen saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Akte zum Mordfall Rush vor sich ausgebreitet. Brian saß ihm gegenüber und starrte nachdenklich das Bild mit der Autobatterie an: „Eine gute Idee, die der Mann da hatte. Glaubst du die ist der Grund für den Mord?“

Callen sah auf: „Keine Ahnung, aber wenn einer der anderen Fahrer davon spitzgekriegt hat, hat er vielleicht versucht, sie in die Hände zu kriegen. War die Batterie denn schuld?“

„Nicht direkt. Das NOS-System war manipuliert. Wäre die Batterie nicht gewesen, dann wäre der Wagen wohl nicht hochgegangen, sondern nur liegen geblieben.“

„Um so etwas hinzukriegen, muss man Ahnung von den Autos haben. Nur grenzt das den Kreis der Verdächtigen nicht wirklich ein.“

„Na ja, ich denke, wir können zumindest den Commander ausschließen“, Brian fuhr sich durch die Haare. Die andere Hand hielt er sich vor den Mund und gähnte. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr: „Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten. Willst du auch einen Kaffee?“

Callen nickte und Brian erhob sich. Zufrieden bemerkte Callen das leichte Hinken. Oh ja, ihre Nacht war lang gewesen. Immerhin mussten sie sich ja noch ein wenig kennenlernen. Und jetzt wusste Callen auch, wie talentiert Brians Zunge war.

Bei dieser Erinnerung fuhr ein angenehmer Schauder durch seinen Körper, der zwischen seinen Beinen endete. Callen räusperte sich und wandte sich wieder der Akte zu.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht unser Gewohnheitsverbrecher ist! Hattest du einen schönen freien Tag?“, Sam schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Callen unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Vielleicht sollte er Hetty dazu überreden auch dem Rest des Teams diese Schulung zu verpassen. Dann würde Sam schon sehen wie spaßig das Ganze war!

„Lass es einfach sein“, meinte er nur. Ein wenig seiner plötzlichen schlechten Laune verflog, als Brian ihm den frischen Kaffee reichte.

„Morgen“, grüßend hob Brian seine Tasse, „möchtest du auch Kaffee?“

„Kein Bedarf“, antwortete Sam knapp und ignorierte den Blonden dann. Callen nahm diesen Austausch verwirrt zur Kenntnis, drängte es dann aber in den Hintergrund. Der Fall hatte erst einmal Vorrang: „Wenn der Wagen von Yeoman Rush sabotiert wurde, was war dann das Motiv?“

„War vielleicht ein Rivale unter den Fahrern“, meinte Sam, „und damit wäre Tokkan One ganz oben auf der Liste. Übrigens“, Sam sah jetzt zu Brian, „der Hinweis deines Freundes hat uns nicht weitergeholfen. Es gibt kein Anzeichen von dem Wagen.“

Callen runzelte die Stirn. Sam klang auf einmal so ungewöhnlich aggressiv. Gab es zwischen ihm und Brian eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, von der er nichts mitbekommen hatte?

Brian nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. Dann sah er Sam ruhig entgegen und antwortete: „So etwas gelingt nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Vielleicht macht Tokkan auch eine Pause vom Fahren. Vielleicht hat er einen Job, der ihn in Anspruch nimmt. Oder ihm ist die Explosion nahe gegangen. So etwas passiert schließlich auch nicht jeden Tag.“

Sam schnaubte: „Da spricht die Erfahrung, was?“

Callen sah, wie sich Brians Griff um die Tasse verhärtete. Seinem Gesicht jedoch war nichts abzulesen.

„Und der Vorgesetzte von Rush?“, fragte Callen schnell. Er stimmte Brian zwar zu – welchen Grund sollte der Mann haben, einen seiner Leute umzubringen? – aber er brauchte etwas, um die Spannung hier ihm Büro aufzulösen. Und es funktionierte, denn Sam konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn: „Ich glaube, der ist sauber. Stimmige Aussage.“

„Und die verschwundene High-Tech-Batterie?“

„Wir wollen gleich die Werkstatt durchsuchen.“

Hinter ihnen erklangen Schritte von einem Damenschuh: „Guten Morgen.“

Und da war der kleine tasmanische Teufel auch schon. Hetty wirkte sehr gut gelaunt mit ihrer Tasse Tee in der Hand. Und dem herausfordernden Blick, den sie Brian, aber insbesondere Callen, schenkte. Und schon stellte sie ihn auf die Probe: „Wie lange braucht ein Auto, das mit 58 Kilometern pro Stunde fährt, um anzuhalten, Mr. Callen?“

Callen dachte nach. Das hatten sie gestern gehabt. Nun war er mathematisch offensichtlich nicht so begabt wie Brian, aber das Schätzen lag ihm: „50 Meter.“

Hetty machte ein unzufriedenes Geräusch, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, aber es war Brian, der sagte: „51,04.“

Überrascht blieb Hetty stehen und drehte sich zu dem Blonden: „Sehr gut. Dann hat ja wenigstens einer zugehört.“

Und dann ging sie zum Wasserkocher.

Callen sah ihr nach und sprach seinen Gedanken laut aus: „Wie kann man so gemein sein, wenn man so klein ist?“

„Ist doch nur Verkehrserziehung“, meinte Sam, „wie schlimm kann die wohl sein?“

Callen tauschte einen Blick mit Brian. Der hob ungläubig eine Braue und nahm einen Schluck.

„Weißt du noch die Libyer, die uns auf dem Trawler erwischt haben?“, fragte Callen. Er fing Brians fragenden Blick auf und die Lippenbewegung _Libyer_? Callen antwortete ebenso stumm _später_ und wandte sich dann wieder Sam zu, der ungläubig fragte: „Ehrlich?“

„Die Libyer haben nicht gesungen!“

„Da wird gesungen?“

„Und mit Puppen gespielt“, schaltete sich Brian ein, „ich werde niemals wieder ein Puppentheater sehen können ohne Schäden davon zu tragen.“

„Ganz meiner Meinung“, stimmte ihm Callen zu. Sollte er mal Kinder haben, kriegten die alles. Nur keine Puppen!

Sam hingegen lachte nur. Verräter!

„Oh, guten Morgen ihr Rennfahrer!“, wieso war Kensi auch so gut gelaunt? Das musste doch verboten sein! Er sollte mal dagegen eine Regel aufstellen. Und alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Fahrschule! Dabei hatte sein eigener Morgen doch so heiß- schön! Er hatte _schön_ begonnen. Und ein wenig heiß. Und jetzt hatte er wieder unpassende Gedanken. Wunderbar!

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben die Zeit im Blick“, kehrte der kleine Teufel mit frischem Tee zurück. Callen schielte zu Brian, der beruhigend abwinkte. Na ja, wenn Brian fuhr, dann konnte er seinen Kaffee noch zu Ende genießen.

„Und nie vergessen!“, ermahnte Hetty, „Die Hände auf neun und drei Uhr.“

Na klar: „Zehn und zwei.“

Hetty gönnte ihm den Triumph kaum, denn sie ging jetzt zu ihrem Büro. Sam sprang auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Halt durch mein Freund!“

Dann waren Kensi und er verschwunden. Callen rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Komm“, stieß Brian ihn an, „den letzten Tag kriegen wir auch noch rum.“

„Na, ich weiß nicht.“

Trotzdem erhob er sich seufzend und nahm seine Tasche. Er folgte Brian zu dessen Auto, das frisch gewaschen in der Sonne glänzte. Der Blonde war damit am Morgen extra noch in einer Anlage gewesen. Ob er sein Auto gelegentlich auch selbst wusch? So ohne Shirt und ganz nass? Callen sollte ihn bei Gelegenheit einmal fragen.

„Was ist da eigentlich zwischen Sam und dir?“, fragte er, „Habt ihr Probleme?“

Brian zuckte die Schultern und stieg dann ein, „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht muss er sich einfach nur an mich gewöhnen.“

„Ich frage nur, weil dieses abwehrende Verhalten ungewöhnlich ist.“

Brian biss sich auf die Lippe und sah so aus als wolle er etwas sagen. Entschied sich dann aber wohl um. Jedenfalls startete er das Auto nur mit den Worten: „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Callen wollte nachhaken. Er fühlte, dass da etwas war, aber er wusste selbst wie es war, wenn man mit seinen Gedanken erst einmal allein zurechtkommen wollte. Also schwieg er.

 

Gelangweilt scrollte Callen durch seine Mails auf dem Handy. Sam hatte ihm einen Zwischenbericht geschickt, der den Fall nicht sonderlich erhellte. Zwar hatten die beiden Keith Rush benzingetränkt in der Garage vorgefunden, aber einen wirklichen Hinweis auf die Batterie hatte der Mann auch nicht geben können. Wenigstens war Omar Alvarez gefunden worden, während Callen sich Lektionen über Verkehrssicherheit hatte antun müssen.

Immerhin war er nicht der einzige, der das ertragen musste. Callens Blick wanderte zu Brian. Der Blonde blätterte gelangweilt in einem Automagazin, während Mr. Loobertz vor der Klasse stand und den Parcours hinter sich erklärte. Es war Zeit für den Praxisteil, bevor es dann endlich zum Test ging. Sie sollten den Parcours absolvieren, indem sie auf die Hindernisse – orangene Hütchen – reagierten und schnellstmöglich im Ziel ankamen. Wirklich sehr realitätsgetreu! Callen würde drei Kreuze machen, sobald dieser Tag vorbei war.

„Also“, Mr. Loobertz klatschte in die Hände, „wie gesagt werde ich bei jedem mitfahren, während Sie so schnell und sicher wie möglich hier durchfahren. Danach werde ich Ihnen Hinweise geben, damit Sie Ihr Fahrverhalten verbessern können.“

„Wer’s glaubt“, murmelte Brian und blätterte um, „wenn der was bei mir zu meckern hat, spring ich mit ihm über die nächste Brücke.“

Callen lachte und wisperte: „Dann sorg dafür, dass du sein Gesicht mit einer Kamera einfängst, wenn du das machst. Ich würde zu gern seine Reaktion sehen.“

„Vergiss es“, wehrte Brian ab, „ich will nicht, dass der Mann sich in die Hose macht.“

„Aber du jagst ihm doch einen Schrecken ein?“

„Tja, ich kann dir ja mal zeigen, wie gut ich driften kann.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, Callens Hand wanderte auf Brians Hintern und seine Lippen legten sich an dessen Ohr, „wenn du so hohe Standards setzt, weiß ich bald nicht mehr, wie ich _dich_ beeindrucken kann.“

„Oh, ich denke, da gibt es noch so einiges, _Agent_.“

Callen leckte sich die Lippen und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er wurde von Mr. Loobertz unterbrochen: „Also fangen wir an! Wer möchte als erster?“

Keiner der Anwesenden meldete sich und so pickte sich der Mann die kurvige Blondine, die sonst zu Callens linker saß.

„Das wird eine Weile dauern“, meinte Callen, „wollen wir kurz verschwinden?“

„Verlockendes Angebot, aber ich sollte mich lieber in dem Fall auf dem Laufenden bringen. Was haben die beiden geschrieben?“

Callen zeigte ihm die Mail und ungehört diskutierten sie verschiedene Theorien. Sie hatten dafür nicht unbegrenzt Zeit, da der Parcours die Teilnehmer nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch nahm. Die Resultate waren mehr oder weniger gut. Ab und zu musste Mr. Loobertz ein paar Hütchen wieder richten, aber ansonsten fürchtete Callen nicht sonderlich um L.A.s Straßenverkehr.

Er beriet sich gerade mit Brian wie sie Stringer ausfindig machen sollten, als Mr. Loobertz‘ Stimme zu ihnen drang: „Dann bleiben nur noch Sie, meine Herren! Wer von ihnen macht den Anfang?“

Callen wollte Brian gerade den Vortritt lassen, da schubste ihn der Blonde mit einem breiten Grinsen einfach nach vorn.

„Viel Spaß!“, rief Brian und steckte seine Hände feixend in die Hosentaschen. Hinter seinem Rücken zeigte Callen Brian seinen Mittelfinger. Dann stieg er ein.

„Also, Mr. Wolinski, dann zeigen Sie mal, wie Sie so fahren. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wenn Sie Fehler machen. Ich bin ja hier, um Ihnen zu helfen.“

„Wollen Sie etwa auch mein Händchen halten?“, murrte Callen, während er sich anschnallte.

„Wie bitte?“, Mr. Loobertz verharrte in seiner Bewegung, den Gurt in der Hand, „Warum sollte ich das?“

„Vergessen Sie’s. Fangen wir an.“

Callen startete den Wagen. Er hielt sich für einen sehr guten Fahrer. Bisher hatte er keinen Unfall gebaut, wenn er außer Dienst war. Und die Unfälle im Dienst zählten nicht. Immerhin waren die meisten durch das Rammen von fliehenden Autos geschehen. Folglich war Callen sehr optimistisch, als er um das erste Hütchen fuhr. Nur wurde ihm wenige Augenblicke später klar, dass Hindernisse bestehend aus Hütchen anders waren als normaler Straßenverkehr.

Es fiel ihm schwer das Orange zu sehen, da es unter seiner Sichtlinie war. Und Callen stellte fest, dass ihm die räumliche Vorstellung ein wenig fehlte. Das Auto ruckelte.

„Ups, das war ein Hütchen“, stellte Mr. Loobertz fest, „Sie müssen schon besser“, Callen erwischte das nächste Hütchen, „aufpassen.“

Das nächste Hütchen sprang in Callens Auge und er riss das Steuer herum. Er wich dem Hütchen aus, aber erwischte dafür ein anderes.

„Sie fahren nicht sehr oft Auto oder?“, fragte Mr. Loobertz.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, und das nächste Hütchen war dran. Hatte sein Hirn die Anweisung vertauscht und fuhr die Teile mit Absicht um?

Frustriert bog Callen ab. Wenn das so weiterging, blamierte er sich hier noch vollends. Und das vor Brian!

„Vorsicht!“, Mr. Loobertz‘ Stimme erschreckte ihn. Instinktiv riss Callen das Steuer herum und segelte durch ein ganzes Meer von Hütchen. Er blieb stehen.

„Nun ja, vielleicht sollten Sie zusätzlich noch ein paar Fahrstunden nehmen“, Mr. Loobertz schnallte sich ab, „nur damit Sie sich in L.A.s Verkehr sicher fühlen.“

„Werde ich, wenn wir anfangen in Hütchen zu fahren.“

Frustriert stieg Callen aus. Die anderen Teilnehmer unterhielten sich. Einige wirkten amüsiert, die vollbusige Blondine lächelte ihn breit an und Brian – grinste und verschränkte die Arme.

Hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt Callen auf ihn zu und weigerte sich Scham zu empfinden. Er hatte es täglich mit Terroristen, Schmugglern und Kartellen zu tun. So ein simpler Test schüchterte ihn nicht ein! Deswegen war es ihm auch egal, wenn er hier versagte!

Brian grinste als schien er seine Gedanken zu ahnen. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Sag kein Wort!“, murrte Callen. Brian biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann strich er über Callens Arm und sagte: „Lief doch ganz gut. Ich meine, solange man kein Hütchen ist.“

„Hah!“, meinte Callen nur, „Ich möchte sehen, dass du das besser machst!“

„Das tue ich.“

„Ich filme es mit dem Handy. Und ich werde es dem ganzen Team zeigen. Wenn du auch nur ein Hütchen umfährst-“

„Was machst du dann mit mir?“, Brian wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „Was schlimmes?“, er lehnte sich vor und wisperte, „Was Unanständiges?“

Callens Atem stockte, dann beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag: „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich kann mir ja was einfallen lassen.“

„Und was ist, wenn ich besser bin? Wenn ich nicht ein Hütchen umfahre?“

„Und wenn du schneller bist als ich.“

„Das ist nicht schwer.“

„Dann lass ich mir was Besonderes einfallen.“

„Das ist mir ein bisschen schwammig“, meinte Brian. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „wenn ich eine Wette eingehe, möchte ich auch wissen, was ich bekomme.“

„Wir wär’s, wenn ich dir einen ausgebe?“

Unzufrieden verzog Brian den Mund: „Da hab ich ja mehr davon, wenn ich verliere. Das wäre nicht fair.“

„Okay: ein Essen. In einem Restaurant-“

„Kein Fastfood.“

„Kein Fastfood. Und wir ziehen uns schick an. Und dann müssen wir beide zufällig aufs Klo…“

„Gleichzeitig, was? Na so ein Zufall“, Brian leckte sich über die Lippen und Callens Augen folgten der Bewegung. Wenn das so weiterging, musste er sofort mal verschwinden.

„Also gut“, meinte Brian schließlich, „ich denke, damit kann ich mich abfinden. Also, ich bin gleich wieder da!“

Dann drehte sich der Blonde auf dem Absatz und schritt auf Mr. Loobertz zu.

Callen holte sein Handy hervor und startete die Videoaufnahme. Brian stieg lächelnd ein und Mr. Loobertz tat es ihm gleich. Es dauerte nicht lang, da startete Brian den Wagen. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr der Wagen los.

Einige Kursteilnehmer schrien erschrocken auf und alle starrten auf das Hütchen-Labyrinth. Der Wagen beschleunigte, fuhr um die erste Kurve, bremste kaum und absolvierte die nächste. Callen hatte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Handy Brians Weg zu verfolgen. Der Mann nahm wirklich keine Gefangenen. Er raste durch die Kurven, absolvierte die Wendemanöver und das bei einem geschätzten Tempo von mindestens siebzig. War das physikalisch überhaupt möglich?

Callen musste das Video unbedingt Eric zeigen.

Ein Schrei ertönte. Callen sah erschrocken hoch und verriss dabei das Telefon. Er starrte auf den Wagen. Mr. Loobertz klammerte sich im Inneren an allem fest, wo man sich auch nur ansatzweise festklammern konnte. Der Mann hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu schreien und laut auf Brian einzureden.

Brian fuhr in die letzte Kurve, beschleunigte, schoss aus dem Parcours und legte eine hundertachtzig Grad-Drehung hin.

Auf dem Übungsplatz war es still. Alle starrten zu dem Auto.

Erst als Brian ausstieg, merkte Callen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und sein Herz wild gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Luft entwich ihm und er lachte auf. Er brauchte gar nicht auf die Uhr zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass der Blonde haushoch gewonnen hatte. Und alle Hütchen standen noch.

Lässig lehnte sich Brian gegen den Wagen und grinste. Auf der anderen Seite hievte sich Mr. Loobertz hinaus. Er war leichenblass und ein wenig grün um die Nase. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich am Wagendach fest, mit der anderen wischte er sich Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Mr. O’Conner“, brachte er hervor und versuchte den Mann streng anzusehen. Er scheiterte kläglich und Callen hatte das Bedürfnis zu dem Mann zu gehen und ihm eine Kotztüte zu reichen, bevor sich der Mann auf dem Asphalt übergab.

„Mr. O’Conner“, setzte Mr. Loobertz nochmals an. Brian schenkte ihm sogar seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem er sein Gesicht ihm zuwandte und eine Braue hob, „Mr. O’Conner, Sie wissen ja wohl, dass _das_ keinesfalls annehmbares Verhalten im Straßenverkehr ist.“

„ _Sie_ sagten so schnell und sicher wie möglich. Gut, ich bin nicht so schnell wie möglich gefahren, aber immerhin sicher. Alle Hütchen stehen noch.“

Alle Teilnehmer schauten zu dem Parcours.

„Aber um ehrlich zu sein, sollte man mit ihrer Karre nicht wirklich schneller fahren.“

Mr. Loobertz öffnete seinen Mund zum Protest, doch Brian schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Also Sie sollten dringendst den Ölstand überprüfen und nicht erst warten, bis das Lämpchen rot aufleuchtet. Außerdem lockert sich eine Schraube an dem Auspuff.“

Mr. Loobertz ging um das Auto herum und beugte sich zum Auspuff hinunter. Die Augen der Teilnehmer und Callens folgten ihm.

„Woher wollen Sie-“

„Sie müssen auch den Reifendruck überprüfen. Da ist ein bisschen wenig Luft drauf. Ist beschissen zu lenken“, fuhr Brian fort, „und überprüfen Sie das Profil. Das ist zu stark abgenutzt. Kann gefährlich beim Bremsen werden.“

„Ich verstehe nicht-“

„Um ehrlich zu sein“, Brian strich mit seinen Fingern sacht über die Haube, „verstehe _ich_ nicht, wie Sie so etwas einem armen Auto antun können. Gehen Sie einfach zur nächsten Werkstatt und lassen Sie das ausbessern. Ich fühle mich besser, wenn es ein fahrtaugliches Auto mehr auf L.A.s Straßen gibt.“

Dann löste er sich von dem Wagen und ließ Mr. Loobertz stehen. Callen empfing ihn: „Klugscheißer.“

„Ich hab gewonnen.“

Diese Frechheit ihm entgegen zu grinsen! Callen brauchte dringend eine Wand, gegen die er Brian drücken konnte, aber Mr. Loobertz‘ Stimme stoppte diese Fantasie in ihren Anfängen: „Gut, ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir jetzt den Test schreiben. Und dann können Sie alle gehen.“

Brian kicherte: „Ich glaube, der Mann will uns loswerden.“

„Warum wohl?“

Sie folgten den anderen. Vor ihnen unterhielten sich die Kursteilnehmer angeregt. Einige warfen Blicke zu Brian, neugierig und bewundernd. Die kurvige Blondine hatte ihren Fokus auf Callen gerichtet. Sie lächelte verführerisch und ließ ihren Blick ein wenig tiefer wandern.

Sie berührten sich nicht, trotzdem spürte Callen, dass sich Brian ein wenig versteifte, bevor er wieder die Maske des Surfers annahm.

Callen hob seinen Arm und legte ihn um Brians Schultern. Den Blick auf die Blondine gerichtet, drückte er einen Kuss gegen Brians Schläfe. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu Brians Hintern, den Augenkontakt nicht unterbrechend, und er steckte seine Hand in Brians hintere Hosentasche.

Enttäuscht verzog die Blondine ihren Mund und wandte sich wieder um.

Brian lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn und sagte: „Das hättest du nicht machen müssen.“

„Mir war danach.“

Brian schüttelte den Kopf.

Callens eigene Hosentasche vibrierte und er holte das Handy hervor.

„Lass uns mit dem Test beeilen. Die anderen haben Tokkan gefunden.“

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich euch habe so lange warten lassen, aber die letzten Monate waren nicht einfach. Auf Arbeit hat sich vieles sehr verändert und dann haben wir noch in der Familie einen sehr lieben Menschen plötzlich verloren.   
> Aus diesen Gründen kam ich noch nicht dazu, die letzten beiden Kapitel, obwohl sie schon fertig sind, ins Englische zu übersetzen. Deswegen habe ich auch die Originalversion noch nicht hochgeladen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, das Lesen macht euch trotzdem etwas Spaß!
> 
> LG, Mephysto

****

„Meine Herren, schön, dass Sie wieder da sind“, empfing Hetty sie, „ich bin auf Ihre Testergebnisse gespannt.“

„Was haben wir?“, fragte Callen. Während Kensi von Tokkans Festnahme sprach, lehnte sich Brian gegen den Tisch im Bootshaus. Vielleicht hätte es ihn mehr überraschen sollen, dass Tokkan eine Frau war, aber er hatte Suki und Letty oft genug fahren sehen, um zu wissen, dass Talent genderneutral war. Das Tokkan auch die falsche Versicherungsagentin war, überraschte ihn hingegen nicht. Schließlich stand von Anfang fest, dass sie irgendetwas mit dem Unfall zu tun haben musste. Blieb nur noch zu klären, ob sie schuld an Yeoman Rushs Tod war.

Würde interessant sein, den anderen beim Verhör zuzusehen, aber auch langweilig. Brian hatte nicht das Gefühl, viel zu diesem Fall beigetragen zu haben außer ein paar Hinweisen. Vielleicht hatte er dadurch die Arbeit ein wenig beschleunigt, aber nach getaner Arbeit fühlte sich das nicht an.

War für einen ersten Fall im neuen Team vielleicht auch zu viel verlangt. Zumal er spürte, dass insbesondere Sam ihm noch so gar nicht über den Weg traute. Nicht ganz, was er nach dem Fall in Miami erwartet hatte. Dort war Sam ihm als ganz umgänglicher Mensch erschienen, mit dem er sich bestimmt gut hätte verstehen können. Aber nun war es als stünde etwas zwischen einer guten Zusammenarbeit oder gar Freundschaft im Weg. Und Brian konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, was er gesagt oder getan hatte, um zu diesem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Anfangs hatte er angenommen, dass Sam doch homophober war als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Doch der Mann ging ganz normal mit Callen um, soweit Brian das beurteilen konnte. Vermutlich steckte da etwas mehr dahinter, das eher persönlich gegen Brian selbst gerichtet war.

„Also gut“, Sam nahm sich die Akte über Tokkan, „dann werde ich mal sehen, was sie über Rushs Tod sagt.“

„Warten Sie einen Moment, Mr. Hanna“, hielt Hetty ihn zurück. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Akte aus, die Sam ihr bereitwillig, wenn auch verwirrt, reichte. Hetty wandte sich an Brian: „Mr. O’Conner, warum versuchen Sie nicht Ihr Glück?“

Überrascht nahm Brian die Akte in Empfang und starrte Hetty an: „Ich?“

„Warum nicht? Wie man Verdächtige verhört, wissen Sie.“

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, meinte Sam, „er hat seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr als Polizist gearbeitet.“

„Ach was“, winkte Hetty ab, „das ist doch ein guter Anfang, um wieder aufs Ross zu steigen. Also los, Mr. O’Conner!“

„Und falls das Verhör gegen die Wand fährt, kommen wir rein und retten dich!“, feixte Callen. Kensi lachte. Brian schenkte ihm nur ein süffisantes Grinsen: „Vergiss nicht, dass du bei unserer letzten Wette aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt hast.“

„Hah!“, rief ihm Callen noch hinterher.

Bevor Brian die Tür öffnete, ersetzte er das strahlende, gut gelaunte Grinsen durch ein höfliches, nichtssagendes Lächeln. Sein Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller. Lampenfieber breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war eine Weile her seit er das letzte Mal unter Publikum jemanden befragt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl wieder auf der Akademie zu sein und Noten für seine Leistung zu bekommen. Keine beruhigende Vorstellung, aber er ermutigte sich durch den Gedanken, dass, wenn er über Brücken springen konnte, wohl auch ein simples Verhör schaffte.

Brian holte tief Luft und betrat den Raum.

Alicia Takada saß mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch und sah ihm bockig entgegen. Als sie in sein Gesicht sah, verzog sie verwirrt die Stirn. Sie musterte ihn ganz genau.

„Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte Brian, während er um sie herum ging und sich setzte. Er schlug die Akte auf, widmete aber der Frau seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Kennen wir uns von irgendwoher?“, fragte sie. Brian starrte ihr verblüfft entgegen: „Also von einer Frau höre ich diese Frage zum ersten Mal.“

Sie wurde wieder bockig: „Mir ist als ob ich Sie schon mal gesehen hätte.“

Brian konnte nicht sagen, dass er genauso empfand, denn diese Frau hatte er vor diesem Tag noch nirgendwo gesehen. Und wenn doch, dann hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal zwei Jahre zuvor gesehen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kennen“, meinte er nur und starrte in die Akte. Er wollte jetzt mit der Befragung beginnen, also sagte er: „Sie sind Studentin, Schadensgutachterin und Rennfahrerin.“

Alicia schwieg.

„Das ist beeindruckend. Die meisten Leute versuchen es nur mit zwei Jobs gleichzeitig“, Brian widmete sich ihrer Akte: „Sie kommen aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. War die geheime Identität ein Teil des Spiels?“

Schweigen. Brian lehnte sich zurück: „Denn ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass das hier kein Spiel ist. Ein Mann ist gestorben.“

Alicias bockiger Ausdruck verschwand und ihre Augen bekamen einen feuchten Glanz. Also hatte sie Rush näher gekannt. Oder sie litt unter dem Schock, bei einem NOS-Unfall dabei gewesen zu sein, doch Brian tippte auf ersteres.

„Ist Ihr Frust in Mord ausgeartet, weil Sie immer gegen James Rush verloren haben?“

Schweigen und ein leises Schniefen.

„Sie wollten den Titel, nicht wahr. L.A.s Street King Tokkan One. Aber James war schneller. Also haben Sie seinen Wagen manipuliert und ihn umgebracht.”

„Nein“, antwortete sie und dann noch einmal mit Nachdruck, „nein! James und ich waren zwar Rivalen, aber ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Ich war in ihn verliebt.“

Brian unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Na, wenn er das nicht irgendwoher kannte!

Er starrte sie ausdruckslos an und wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach.

„Ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, als James zur Navy gegangen ist.“

„Hat er Ihnen erzählt, woran er gearbeitet hat?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf: „Es hat ihm gefallen, dass es Top Secret ist. Er hat gesagt, er hat ein As im Ärmel und hat mich rausgefordert.“

„War James der Einzige, der wusste, dass Sie Tokkan sind?“

„Es war James‘ Einfall. Kaum einer der Jungs würde gegen eine Frau antreten. Sie wissen ja: Jungs und ihre Egos.“

Innerlich konnte Brian ihr nur zustimmen. Er wusste ja nicht, wie es bei Letty gewesen war, aber Suki hatte oft mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen. Obwohl sie jeden Kritiker Lügen strafte, indem sie ihn auf der Straße aufrauchte.

„Sie sagen, Sie waren in ihn verliebt. Warum haben Sie dann nicht gebremst und geholfen?“

Alicia beugte sich vor und fixierte ihn: „Weil ich wusste, dass man so etwas nicht überleben kann!“

Brian zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und Alicia redete einfach weiter: „Ich bin danach stundenlang durch die Nacht gefahren und erst am Morgen zur Unfallstelle zurückgekehrt.“

„Warum? Hat Sie das schlechte Gewissen geplagt?“

„Ich wollte wissen, was die Ursache war. Ich hatte gehofft, Ihre Kollegen würden mich informieren, wenn ich meine Karte hinterlasse. James war ein großartiger Mechaniker. Niemals hätte er sein NOS falsch installiert.“

„Hat er etwas von einer besonderen Batterie erzählt? Ein Hilfsmittel, was ihm siegen helfen sollte?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und sah dabei sehr ehrlich aus: „Er hatte mich nur herausgefordert, nachdem er vom Einsatz zurückgekommen ist. Ich hatte mich darüber gewundert.“

„Also war es nicht üblich? Um seinen Status auf der Straße wieder zu etablieren?“

Alicia legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch und starrte ihre Finger an.

„Wir sind jedes Mal gegeneinander gefahren. Nachdem er zurückkam und bevor er wieder ging. Aber nur zum Spaß. Nur unter uns.“

„Also niemals um Geld?“

Sie nickte: „Wir sind auch an diesem Abend nicht um Geld gefahren.“

Alicia lächelte und wirkte dabei sie unglaublich traurig: „Es wusste vorher jeder, wer gewinnen würde.“

Brian gab ihr einen Moment die Tränen wegzuwischen, indem er in der Akte blätterte. Er sah hoch und fragte: „Hatte er Feinde?“

Alicia nickte: „Wenn jemand sicherstellen wollte, dass James ein Rennen nicht zu Ende fährt, dann Stringer. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal bei Rennen gesehen. Er ist auch manchmal gefahren. Aber nur gegen Blindgänger.“

Brian verschluckte sich beim Atmen. Er sehnte sich nach einem Glas Wasser. Stattdessen hustete er. Danach fragte er: „Blindgänger?“

„Das ist so ein Ausdruck, den einer aus Torettos Team oft benutzt hat für Newbies. Toretto war der Straßenkönig von L.A. bis er verschwunden ist.“

„Ist ja nicht so wichtig“, lenkte Brian schnell ab, „kommen wir zurück zu Stringer. Wissen Sie noch etwas über ihn? Vorname? Aufenthaltsort? Kontaktmöglichkeit?“

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf: „Sein Auto, vielleicht.“

Brian holte einen Kugelschreiber hervor: „Und?“

„Er fährt einen perlschwarzen Chevelle. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit gegen James verloren und war furchtbar sauer.“

„So sauer, dass er töten würde?“

Alicia zuckte die Achseln: „Es gab reichlich böses Blut zwischen den beiden.“

Brian klackte die Miene und packte den Stift wieder weg. Dann stand er auf: „Das war’s dann erst mal. Sollten wir-“

„Erst mal?“, fragte Alicia empört, „Ich habe doch alles gesagt. Was wollen Sie denn noch von mir?“

„Wie wär’s mit einer Anklage wegen illegaler Straßenrennen, Verkehrsgefährdung, unterlassener Hilfeleistung, Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung? Wenn Sie möchten, packe ich noch ein paar Punkte rauf.“

Alicia schwieg und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Dann verkniff sie den Mund: „Und was ist mit meinem Auto?“

Brian starrte mit gehobener Braue zurück: „Die Antwort kennen Sie doch oder?“

„Und wenn ich ein Treffen mit Stringer klar mache? Sie suchen ihn doch oder?“

Innerlich war Brian zerrissen. Er kannte das Gefühl an seinem Auto zu hängen. Auch sein Baby war ein besonderer Schatz und er verstand Alicias Verlangen eine letzte Verbindung mit James Rush aufrecht zu erhalten. Auf der anderen Seite war er an die Vorschriften und Gesetze gebunden. Gerade jetzt am Anfang konnte er sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir haben da unsere eigenen Quellen.“

Alicia schnaubte: „Sie kennen die Rennszene schlecht, wenn Sie glauben, dass da irgendjemand den Cops vertraut!“

Brian ging zur Tür und sah sie an: „Das soll nicht Ihr Problem sein.“

Bockig verschränkte Alicia die Arme: „Wie wollen Sie bitte mit den Leuten in Kontakt treten? Geben Sie’s zu: Sie brauchen mich!“

Brian konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diese Frau hatte Mumm! Wenn sie dieses Verhalten auf der Straße zeigte, sollte sie eigentlich keine Probleme haben sich gegen die Jungs zur Wehr zu setzen.

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte ein Handy. Es war nicht Brians, denn sein Klingelton bestand garantiert nicht in _Dancing Queen_.

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck schlich sich auf Alicias Gesicht, bevor sie in ihre Hosentasche griff. Brian runzelte die Stirn. Warum hatten Kensi oder Sam ihr Handy nicht beschlagnahmt?

Alicia sah auf das Display. Brian tat es ihr gleich, indem er ihr über die Schulter schaute. Die Nummer sowie den Namen kannte er. Bevor Alicia auf den grünen Button drücken konnte, nahm Brian ihr das Handy weg.

„Hey!“, protestierte sie und wollte aufspringen, doch Brian legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie wieder zurück auf den Platz.

Er nahm den Anruf an. Sofort meldete sich Hector: „Hey, Babygirl, ich hab nen neuen Gegner für deinen Freund Tokkan!“

Brian hob eine Braue. Schien als ließe sich Hector auch nicht in seine Karten schauen. Von wegen er wusste nicht, wie er Tokkan erreichen sollte!

„Hallo Hector“, grüßte er nur. Verdutztes Schweigen. Dann fragte Hector: „Bist du das, Snowman? Hab ich eine falsche Nummer gewählt?“

„Nein, nein, Mann. Du bist schon richtig. Du konntest mir gestern also nicht sagen, wie ich Tokkan finde.“

„Hör mal, Brian, Tokkan sagte mir, ich solle die Nummer seiner Freundin nicht weitergeben. Und ich wollte nicht gleich die Bullen auf den Plan rufen. Weißt du, nach dem Crash vor ein paar Tagen.“

„Schon gut, Mann. Sag mir einfach, was du Tokkan sagen wolltest.“

Schweigen.

„Sag mal, ist Tokkan dir auf den Fuß getreten? Du hast keinen Ärger mit ihm oder? Hör zu, falls du sauer bist, weil er oder Rush Dom den Titel weggenommen haben, dann mach dir keine Sorgen. Es gibt nur einen Streetking in L.A.“

Brian lachte amüsiert und er hörte, wie Hector erleichtert aufatmete.

„Es hat nichts mit Dom zu tun“, beruhigte er den Mann. Dabei bemerkte er, wie Alicia bei Doms Namen zusammenzuckte und neugierig zu ihm aufsah.

„Also, was wolltest du Tokkan ausrichten?“

„Ach ja, ein Typ namens Stringer hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Er will gegen Tokkan antreten.“

Brian ballte triumphierend die Faust. Das lief ja wie ein Uhrwerk!

„Dann lass ihn wissen, dass Tokkan heute Abend auftauchen wird. Wo soll das Rennen stattfinden?“

„In der alten Fabrik beim _F20_.“

Brian nickte. Der Club war schon vor zwei Jahren unter den Rennfahrern beliebt gewesen.

„Ich kenne den Ort.“

„Und du hast wirklich kein Problem mit Tokkan?“, fragte Hector nochmals, „Ich muss keinen Straßenkrieg befürchten?“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hector. Zwischen mir und Tokkan ist alles klar. Aber es wäre gut, wenn du Stringer gegenüber nichts von unserem Gespräch erwähnst“, Brian legte genug Nachdruck in seine Stimme, dass er hörte wie Hector schluckte, „tust du mir diesen Gefallen?“

„Klar, Snowman. Was du willst.“

„Dann nenn mich nicht Snowman“, Brian bemühte sich um einen leichten Ton, aber innerlich zog sich bei diesem Namen alles in ihm zusammen.

„Okay“, sagte Hector gedehnt, „wie soll ich dich nennen? Wie wär’s mit Ice im Namen?“

„Bullitt sollte reichen.“

Verdutztes Schweigen.

„Bullitt? Wie der Typ in Miami? Scheiße, Brian, das- Warte! Du bist- Brian!“

„Bis bald, Hector“, Brian legte auf. Er gab das Handy an Alicia zurück, die ihn mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte.

„Wie Sie sehen, kommen wir auch ganz gut allein zurecht.“

„Sie sind Snowman?“, fragte sie mit – Bewunderung?

„Wäre ganz gut, wenn das auf der Straße keiner erfährt“, sagte er und ging zur Tür, „aber wenn Sie einen Rat haben wollen: Lassen Sie das mit den Rennen sein. Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen. Machen Sie was aus Ihrem Leben. Und glauben Sie mir: ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Nutzen Sie Ihre zweite Chance.“

Er trat in den Hauptraum, wo ihm vier Augenpaare entgegenstarrten.

„Tja, also mit Stringer ist ein Rennen klargemacht und wir haben Tokkans Wagen. Damit sollten wir ihn doch fangen können, oder?“

Hetty nickte: „Sehr gut, Mr. O‘Conner. Uns bleibt noch genügend Zeit für ein paar Vorbereitungen.“

„Was für Vorbereitungen?“, fragte Sam.

„Das werden Sie schon noch sehen. Miss Blye, fahren Sie Miss Takada nach Hause. Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie diesmal noch mit einem blauen Auge davon kommt. Und wenn Sie Mr. O’Conners Namen auf der Straße nicht fallen lässt, könnte sie auch ihr Auto wiederbekommen.“

Kensi nickte. Brian freute sich für Alicia, aber er hoffte wirklich, dass sich die Frau seine Worte ein wenig zu Herzen nahm.

Callen verschränkte die Arme: „Das wird knifflig. Wir haben nur diese eine Chance.“

„Dann vermasseln wir es nicht“, sagte Hetty entschieden und ging zum Ausgang des Bootshauses, „und zu diesem Zweck werde ich eine kleine Änderung an dem Challenger vornehmen.“

Sam sprang auf: „An meinem Challenger?“

Brian schaffte gerade einen Schritt zur Seite, als Sam auf Hetty zustürmte. Sie stoppte ihn mit einem Blick und ruhigen Worten: „Das mag Ihr Wagen sein, Sam, aber Uncle Sam kommt für das Benzin auf. Jedenfalls ist es keine Navy-Technologie, aber es wird einen Extra-Bumms geben, wenn’s nötig ist.“

„Mein Wagen?“, fragte Callen, „Wird der auch einen Extra-Bumms kriegen?“

„Soweit wir beobachten konnten, Mr. Callen, sind Sie auf Hilfe nicht angewiesen.“

Callen hob die Brauen und ließ die Schultern sinken: „Dacht‘ ich mir.“

Hetty sah zu Brian, der hastig abwinkte: „Ich brauch nichts. An meinem Baby schraub ich selbst.“

Hetty nickte: „Nun denn, kümmere ich mich um Ihren Wagen, Sam.“

Sie ging, einen aufgeregten Sam im Schlepptau, der versuchte, sie doch noch von ihrem Plan abzubringen.

„Cool“, meinte Kensi, als die beiden verschwunden waren, „dann darf ich Tokkan spielen.“

Sie sah zu Brian: „Wollen wir uns den Wagen anschauen?“

Brian grinste: „Lass uns unter die Haube schauen.“

 


End file.
